Horny Clone Maker
by TattlesTail
Summary: I do not own BtVS or Marvel Xander draws the attention of a goddess, not your nice and fluffy goddess either. she asks Janus for some help and Xander finds himself in a Whole Heap of trouble, Good thing he can clone people with a touch.
1. Horny Clone Maker

Arrival

A/N No Beta, I do have permission to use this idea (Thanks Mist Of Rainbow)

I do not own BtVS or Marvel.

There is sex in my story, I have edited it out to avoid the 'Sensitive' moral standards here but you can find the full version on other sites if you want

Horny Clone Maker

* * *

Sunnydale - October 31st

Ixcuina glared at the boy that had nearly ran into her as she stood invisibly on a street corner, looking through the his timeline the Mayan goddess of Carnal sex frowned at what she saw.

First he had been blessed with the love of one of her princesses, stolen and sacrificed by the Inca's but cast it aside for his friends, the love spell was actually painful for her to watch, so many options for gratuitous sex and the boy was to damn noble for his own good.

Faith and the night of No Pants was fun, the girl at least had the right attitude concerning sex. she would definitely be keeping an eye on the second slayer, it was nice to see someone with her head on straight.

And then Anyanka arrived, Ixcuina smiled at the one time demoness, while nowhere near as energetic as Faith Anya at least understood the importance of sex.

That of course brought the goddess of Carnal Desire back to the issue at hand. How was she going to punish the boy, she didn't want to wait long all things considered, maybe Janus would be willing to help. Nothing like a chaos god to shake things up.

* * *

"Ooh god, what hit me?" Xander groaned as he sat up slowly, holding his head as the pounding within threatened to split his skull open like a Gallagher Watermelon.

"A God." a far too chipper voice said as Xander pried one of his eyes open to glance at the grinning green clad form that was leaning against the alley wall "Glad to see your awake sunshine." at Xander's look the man smiled even more "Ixcuina to be exact, Goddess of Carnal desire and forgiveness from Sexual sins," he said before frowning "Bit Bipolar that one, goes on and on about how sexy that stallion in the next field is and how good his cock must feel and then goes absolutely batshit when you finally let it mount you…" Loki trailed off at Xander's look before coughing in embarrassment. "Sorry, but in my defense i was 'Really' drunk that… Decade." he admitted before shaking his head "Moving on, I am Loki God of Mischief, Thieves, lying and politicians."

Looking at the self proclaimed god for several seconds Xander shrugged, if the wack job wanted to be Loki he wasn't going to say anything, if he wasn't Loki it didn't hurt anyone and Xander wasn't willing to fight him over it at the moment, especially as his head was pounding and he found it particularly hard to focus.

If he wasn't crazy though.

Xander buried that thought deep in his mind as far to scary to even consider before he looked up at the god "What happened?"

Smirking down at the boy Loki considered that question before he responded "Well, to begin with there was a bunch of nothing, really empty, big bang, lots of noise and heat." he trailed off as Xander shifted so he was leaning against the nearby Dumpster

Getting comfortable despite his headache Xander motioned for the green clad being to continue "No no, please continue, I get the feeling things are about to get real interesting." Xander said as Loki chuckled.

"Rather than bore you with the recent recounting of cosmic events, i suppose I could sum it up. You drew the attention of a Goddess who convinced a chaos god to play a prank on you so she could , things escalated, got a bit out of hand. I offered my dimension until things calm down." Loki explained as Xander tried to work through the pain enough to remember what happened.

Thinking back to the night before Xander froze as the image of twin redheads licking his cock clean as the naked forms of Cordelia, Buffy and Dawn lay in an orgasm induced coma nearby.

At the suddenly shocked look Loki sighed before he stepped up to the boy "I'm going to level with you, your life is never going to be the same, Janus' little 'Joke' gave you the ability to copy people, the clones will be completely loyal to you which is a big plus, but will be completely female, which is." he paused for a moment as he searched for the right word before he shrugged "Well it's a thing, Ixcuina cursed you to 'Need' sex, the headache you are suffering from is the first sign of you going into withdrawal and you need to 'get some' before you die. On the plus side though you have been touched by a sex goddess so you can probably outlast any number if partners now." Loki explained before giving Xander a big smile and a thumbs up as Xander looked at him in shock after a few awkward seconds before he shrugged "Well, that was my good deed for the decade, toodles." he said before teleporting away in a flash of light.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to copy him."

Turning Xander stared at the red and blue clad wall crawler who was currently sitting on a nearby fire escape "I mean, he may not be in Thor or the Hulks strength class, but he has gone toe to toe with both of them before." Spider-Man said seriously as Xander struggled to his feet despite the pain in his skull.

Holding his head Xander took several deep breaths before responding "first and foremost i'm not entirely sure how to copy people even if i do have the ability, secondly he may be less powerful than some others but Loki is still one of the people who earned the title of GOD, and he would have no problem smiting me, third I had a headache and didn't think about it." Xander explained as Spider-Man nodded in understanding before Xander continued "Finally he just admitted to being fucked by a horse."

Xander could see spiderman get queasy behind the mask as the wall crawler nodded "That would do it." he admitted before cocking his head to the side and listening for a moment. "Well, looks like I gotta go, Welcome to our dimension, don't break any laws, look both way before crossing the street and remember drugs are bad." he said before he pointed out a building Xander could just see peeking out above of the concrete canyons "The Fantastic Four can probably help you get a handle on your powers, or at least point you in the direction of those that can," the wall crawler said before he launched himself off the railing and out into New York proper.

Taking a moment to get his headache under control Xander took stock of his current situation, black button up dress shirt and slacks, red tie and a black trench coat made up his costume from the night before but the quality was considerably better than he remembered it from the day before.

Pulling out his wallet Xander counted out five hundred dollars and a driver's license in his name that he had never seen before, a bank card with a PIN scribbled on the back and a folded note.

Taking a deep breath Xander opened the note and carefully read it.

'Dear Alexander

Due to the unintended arrival of the arachnid annoyance I am unable to give you this information in person, this Universe is about to be destroyed, You alone hold the power to stop it, Help us Alexander, You're our Only Hope.

Now that you're done laughing, no there isn't anything threatening this realm, outside the normal threats anyway, plenty of people on hand to deal with them so don't worry your pretty little head about that.

The portal for your return will open up in one year's time for you to return home, plenty of time for you to collect a team to go back with you to the hellmouth.

Please be aware that your power does have a limit, the more powerful the person you copy the more power it is going to take and the longer it will be before you can copy someone else.

You have a room waiting for you at the Plaza Hotel

Have fun and good Hunting.

-Loki

P.S. Your curse will kill you if you go more than a week without sex, So Get To it.

P.P.S. I Told you, I was drunk.'

Refolding the note Xander tucked it back into his wallet before pocketing the wallet, with a sigh Xander stepped out into the hustle and bustle of New York City.

* * *

It took the California native almost an hour and three near fights before he made it to the Plaza hotel and cautiously made his way across the marble floored lobby to the reception desk.

In a surprisingly short time Xander was checked in, his needs being comped by the hotels co-owner Mr. Ki-Lo in the long term residence suite for the next year. taking the elevators up to the twentieth floor Xander followed the Bellhop through the halls towards his new home.

He was surprised when a pink and yellow blur rounded the corner in a flash and slammed into him, at the impact Xander felt a tingle run down his spine as his powers activated.

As he collapsed atop the surprised brunette Xander couldn't help but notice her current state of undress, thankfully his attacked was so focused on escape and the bellhop so intent on the sudden chase they both missed the sudden appearance of a naked female in an otherwise empty hallway.

After several seconds of shocked fumbling Xander managed to get off… Stand without excessive contact in the area's most women would kill him for touching, reaching to help her up Xander was shocked as she flowed gracefully to her feet, Xander couldn't help but stare at her athletic form for several long moments before a lightning quick jab to his shoulder broke him from his ogling as his arm went into the nasty combination of pain and numbness he mostly associated with Buffy forgetting about her Slayer strength.

"Saloud! I am Naked." she snarled in a heavy french accent as she glanced down the hallway before turning back to him "Give me your Manteau," at his look she took a moment to translate her need to the barbaric tongue "Your coat, give me your coat." she hissed as Xander finally realized her predicament, pulling his trenchcoat off Xander quickly wrapped it around the brunette just as the bellhop returned and with apologies aplenty quickly escorted Xander and his new friend to the room.

As they entered Xander listened to the quick explanation from his guide about what the hotel offered before the young man took his leave, turning around Xander blinked as the clone finished up requesting a tailor for her and Xander before she hung up and turned to him with a smile and let the coat slide off and pool on the floor, "mon maître, I am Gia Batrocl" she said in introduction before she sank to her knees and gazed up at the shocked teen and gently ran her hands up his thighs "how may I serve?"

Several hours later their sexual escapades were interrupted by the arrival of the Tailors who insisted on a shower for the two before they began the process of measuring the two of them for a new wardrobe. needless to say while Gia was prepared to be pawed at by strangers Xande was less ready tp have his inseam taken, in all Xander found the whole situation more embarrassing than his brief naked jaunt through school during the recent Nightmare episode earlier in the year.

A short eternity later the tailors had finished molesting them and after a promise to get them fitted as soon as possible had offered them a selection of off the rack that would suffice until they could get some proper clothes.

Xander soon found himself dressed in what amounted to a small fortune of clothes as he walked through Manhattan proper as Gia deftly maneuvered them through the press of people and around the traps the city spawned to liberate the unwary from their money.

Stopping to collect a Cell Phone and a small but powerful laptop the two of them grabbed an early Dinner from an Italian restaurant as Xander explained about the Hellmouth, Vampires, the world he came from in general and what he was hoping to get out of this little adventure. Less than an hour later Xander found himself staring up at the legendary Baxter building itself while Gia tried to look unimpressed, her original had tried to get into the building several times over the years, each time he thought he had found an exploit some supervillain would attack and the security and sometimes the building itself would be replaced.

Finally getting over his shock Xander stepped up and pressed the button next to the door, he blinked as the image of Susan Storm appeared and smiled pleasantly "Hello, and welcome to the Baxter Building, home of the fantastic four. we regret to inform you that we are not able to provide tours at the moment due to damage sustained from a recent incursion of the Molecule Man, if this is an emergency please contact the Avengers mansion care of Tony Stark, any other issues please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can." the image said with a smile before fading away.

Grinning at how cool it was to actually be here in front of the fantastic four, Xander took a moment to calm himself before responding "Cool answering machine, my name is Alexander Harris and I am a dimensional traveler, Loki brought me from my home to keep the chaos their down to a minimum, which honestly terrifies me when he thinks things are to chaotic, i'll be heading home in about a year and Spider-Man suggested that you could help me get a handle on my powers." Xander explained before shrugging, he always hated leaving messages. "If you want i'm at the Plaza Hotel, just ask for me." finishing up his message Xander stepped away from the building, Gia taking his arm as they walked away.

"So, what are you planning?" Gia asked as they made their way slowly back towards the Hotel.

Thinking the matter over Xander tried to come up with a plan, sure he could take the quick way out and copy the Avengers, but something told him that copying Thor would be one of those things that would cause trouble if copied, especially when he got back home, and he didn't want to even consider what the Hulk would do on the Hellmouth, finally he sighed "You wouldn't know of any magic users would you?" he asked rhetorically only to blink as the French clone nodded.

"Of course," at his look Gia smiled as she led them into Central park to cut across to the hotel "I am Un Mercenaire, the arcane is not as uncommon in our field as one might thing, the Bloodstones where one of the more prominent mercenaries to use it." Gia explained as Xander nodded at that, any follow up questions concerning possible occult contacts were forestalled by the arrival of a quartet of stereotypical thugs that quickly moved to block their path.

Looking at the cliche collection of 'Punk' clothes and hairstyles Xander ignored the trite banter the thugs were trying for as he simply leaned over and placed a kiss on his companion's cheek ""Try not to kill them," he whispered as he collected the electronics she had been holding and stepped back.

One thing he had learned from his time with Buffy was to leave the fighting to the professionals as often as possible.

Stepping away from the coming carnage Xander took a seat at a nearby bench as he watched the French street fighter tear into the thugs like a demented blender, flinching as Gia shattered one of the men's hips before she dislocated his knee as the man fell screaming to the ground Gia left the newly crippled man and tore into his friends, for a moment Xander almost felt sorry for them before he shrugged the empathy off, if they were willing to accost people in the middle of a pleasant walk then he wasn't willing to put the effort into feeling bad for them.

A few moment later Gia gave a glance at the last conscious attacker and frowned as the thug desperately hobbled away from her on his ruined leg as he tried to escape from the she-demon that they had angered. stepping back over to Xander Gia sighed as she pulled the recently purchased cellphone out and dialed emergency services, it was a bad sign when 911 was the first call made on a new phone.

As the communications officer picked up Gia quickly explained what happened and where the police could find them, ignoring the demand that they remain where they were Gia explained that they were unwilling to stay where they had been attacked she offered to meet an officer at the merry go round if needed.

In short order the two of them were explaining what had happened to a mounted officer as several foot officers went to collect the downed thugs, Xander was shocked, his experience with Sunnydale Police having pointed a poor picture of everyone in uniform the professionalism he found was a bit of a culture shock.

Fortunately New York's finest had considerable experience in dealing with a single individual defeating multiple opponents and Xander and Gia were quickly on their way again, forgoing any more explanation the two left central park and quietly returned to their hotel.

As they reached their room Xander took the time to kick off his shoes before he collapsed into bed, despite the early hour he was unconscious by the time Gia finished up her phone call and joined him a few minutes later.

* * *

(A/N) I don't speak french, I will get some things wrong... I apologize in advance, I had a Massive list of Heroes and Villains I could choose from, Loki and Spider-man to name a few, I choose Batroc the Leaper due to the fact that I think he's gotten a pretty bad rep and he has the potential to be really cool.

Fun fact, at one point in time I was an 'Admittedly Amateur' MMA fighter, I loved fighting, it is addictive. that being said there is a massive difference between people that 'Know' a fighting style and those that 'Fight' with a martial arts style.

The top five ass kicking I ever received where almost all from 'Pure' martial artists, Krav Maga, Savat, Hung Gar, Systema Spetznaz and one seventy year old guy from southern Mexico that beat me into a pain pudding.

The only thing he put down as his fighting style translated into 'Please stop, I will Hurt You'

I don't own BtVS or Marvel


	2. Avengeance

Avengance...

* * *

The next morning Xander woke up in what was by far the best morning ever, the bed was super luxurious and even sleeping in his clothes couldn't make it bad. Sitting up Xander was halfway through a yawn when he noticed a delicious scent and took note of Gia sitting at the on suite breakfast table as she worked on a selection of files and nibbled on a croissant that she dipped in a coffee bowl as she worked.

Stepping over to the far too chipper clone Xander took a seat and smiled as Gia pushed a couple Croissants fruit and yogurt towards him before she returned to work on her papers.

Watching her as he ate Xander tried to divine what she was working on before he gave up and simply asked, the smile she gave in response was enough to show that she had been waiting for him to ask as she finished up the file she had been working on before she responded.

"Since you are planning to build a team I decided to create a Dossier on potential candidates based on skills, experience with the supernatural, ease of access, mental stability and the like," she said before she slid a file over to him, the only green folder in a sea of blues, yellows and reds "Green Folders are already member, their file is to keep an idea on what they are capable of so you know what you have and what you need. Blue candidates are the ones most easily accesses or the easiest to recruit, most of which are unfortunately not the strongest but could be of value in your mission. Yellows are the harder ones to access or less willing to allow themselves to be duplicated despite having skills or abilities that could very well be of value to you against the undead and should likely be approached with caution. Reds are the candidates that would prove the most useful, but for one reason or another would either be too hard or too dangerous to approach."

Opening the folder Xander blinked at the information available on one Gia Batroc, a Picture of her original and current forms, place of birth, age, occupation and a brief history both personal and public, some of which surprised him, her Masters of Business from Paris-Sorbonne for example was not something that was widely publicized in the comics.

Flipping to the next page Xander saw a neatly printed list of skills and abilities, the fact she was Fluent in five languages, was a demolitions expert and master of electronic Cryptography was nothing short of amazing. Of course it also added that she could hold her breath for ten minutes could lick her own eyebrows and was rated a seven out of ten on the flexibility chart, all of which he had learned the day before but he still found useful.

The second section held information about relationships, foes, allies, family and friends. He had vaguely remembered that Gia had multiple run ins with Captain America, that her original was affiliated with SHIELD and that she had a working relationship with Sabertooth, Cable, Domino and Taskmaster and through him a link to Deadpool.

The third Section held a record of known Haunts, places she was known to frequent and possible bases and hideouts.

The final section was a list of suggestions on how he could approach them for recruitment, scenarios and third parties use to hire them through as well as a short outline on their likely response to being cloned.

Looking the file over Xander glanced back at the French mercenary "You keep these on a lot of people?" He asked looking over the piles of folders on the table in shock.

Laughing at his look Gia shook her head "Non, this is Georges personal project, so he knows who he can hire, once you get the initial information it is simple enough to keep it updated" she explained with a smile before she glanced at the phone as it rang, stepping over Gia answered it as Xander went back to his breakfast and the file in hand, he was just finishing up both when Gia stepped back into the room quickly "Master, that was the front desk, you have guests," She explained hurriedly as she got him to his feet and pushed him towards the bathroom "Shower quickly, your clothes will be set out, les Vengeurs await, a quick shower and dress, you want to make a good impression." She ordered shoving him into the bathroom before she moved to set out his clothes before she headed for the front room to entertain her masters 'Guests'

A few minutes later the still damp Xander stepped out into the main room and blinked as Earth's Mightiest Heroes laughed at an amusing anecdote Gia was sharing to pass the time, despite his silent approach Xander noted that only one person had failed to mark his appearance, and if he was right the rather mousy man in tweed had little to fear if he was who Xander suspected he was.

Walking up Xander noticed the calculating gaze of Tony Stark take stock of him for a second before the billionaire smiled "Well, I have to admit when I hear 'Interdimensional Invader brought forth by Loki' I was expecting less of a Sunday brunch and more…" The man trailed off searching for the right word as Xander joined them.

"Chaos and property damage?" Xander offered with a smile as he realized that the man was well versed in the art of quippage.

"Tentacles actually, for some reason I always expect tentacles from a dimensional invasion." Tony snarked as Xander nodded in understanding.

"Those usually end up in Japan," Xander finished before he turned to the others and dove deep into his Halloween persona for the proper manners for a situation he found himself in, "Sorry for the delay in greeting you, My name is Xander and I will be your duly appointed Dimensional invader for the day" he said lightheartedly before rubbing his chin in thought for a moment as he considered the facts of his arrival for a moment 'Though dimensional Kidnapee would also be accurate." Xander said as he took a seat and smiled as Gia took up a position nearby and offered him some coffee before they continued.

"Kidnapee?" Captain America questioned as Xander sipped his coffee and tried desperately not to geek out at the living legend before he responded.

"Taken from my home without my knowledge or consent," Xander said with a shrug as the Captain nodded "To be fair I suspect Loki saved my life by taking me from my home dimension when he did, so I'm not entirely upset about it." He explained as Thor snorted in contempt at the thought of his brother being altruistic before Xander continued "Don't get me wrong, I fully expect him to have some plot to use my abilities in the works, but until he springs said plan on me he's saved my life and made sure I wasn't dumped in some back alley on arrival so I'm willing to cut him some slack."

"Abilities?"

Turning to the sole female member of the team Xander struggled desperately to keep his Libido under control as the sexy redhead leaned forward and revealing a delicious portion of her assets to him.

Licking his lips and coughing Xander forced himself to look away from the assassin "Yeah, that's why I was at the Baxter Building after all, Spider-Man suggested that they could help me get a handle on my abilities before I accidentally did something bad, like copy the Hulk in a moment of panic," Xander explained as the Mousy man's eyes got wide at the prospect of two Hulks running amok before he nodded.

"'I'm not sure what this copying entails but I can assure you that if it involves… Him…. It's probably an important thing that you get a handle on it as soon as possible." Bruce Banner said seriously as the other avengers nodded.

Taking that as an invitation Xander set out to explain everything he knew about what happened on Halloween night as the gathered heroes listened intently, Thor's input on Ixuiana and Janus had helped explain a lot and despite the shock at being comic book characters and disbelief from Stark when it came to magic the other members of the Avengers accepted it's existence easily enough.

Seeing the shocked looks everyone else was giving him Banner shrugged "I turn into a fifteen foot tall green rage monster, if you think I haven't looked into the occult for answers or ideas your crazies than Deadpool." The scientist said as the others nodded in acceptance before Tony threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, Magic, Whatever, so you're telling me that you make female clones with a touch and have to have sex thanks to a curse or you die." Tony summarized before he rubbed his face in aggravation "The feminist movement is going to have a field day with this I just know it," he muttered before looking at the other team members seriously "Level with me here people, threat? Yes or No?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know" a new voice added from the door as a rather imposing one eyed man entered and glared at the assembled heroes. "Of course I would also like to know how something like an 'Interdimensional Invasion' happened and nobody thought it important enough to tell me about it."

At his look Xander shrugged his shoulders "To be honest, I haven't had a lot of time to look up the number for spy masters anonymous since I got here," Xander snarked as Nick Fury moved around the room, careful to keep out of arm's reach from the clone maker before he took a seat. "And let's be honest, if I had called you up and laid the whole situation on your lap you would have most likely had me arrested and shoved into a gilded cage for the next year while feeding me a steady supply of cheap hookers and waiting for me to turn back into a pumpkin and go back to being someone else's problem" Xander said seriously as the spy master leaned back in his seat and nodded slightly as that was in fact one of the plans he had for the boy.

"Unless he had you shot first" Tony put his two cents in, the billionaire had little respect for the hard line Fury took at times, despite them being successful in saving the world.

"What do you think about that?" Nick asked the teen seriously as Xander considered the option for several seconds before he shook his head.

"No, while I have no doubt you are capable of it, the risks I could still be far too valuable an asset, you never know if someone like Zemo would tell you everything," Xander explained as Clint picked up on where the teen was going with that thought.

"But make a clone copy of him and you could ask the questions to a loyal copy of him," Hawkeye explained as everyone nodded in understanding.

"It would depend on how loyal the clones are," Bruce mused thoughtfully before Gia stepped into the conversation.

"We are absolutely loyal to Xander, the cloning does not overwrite our personality, it merely shifts our loyalty to him, for example should he ever clone the red skull, the clone would still be a fanatical psychopath with an obsession with global domination, but rather than conquering the world for herself she would be taking it over for Xander," she explained before glancing at Fury for a second and sighing "It does not make us _un automate_ , a robot, we will still do what we think is right," she explained as Nick leaned forward.

"Like contacting me when a potentially dangerous ultra-dimensional threat appears in uptown new York, Fury growled before looking back at Xander "Georges Batroc is an asset of SHIELD, the fact that you can subvert my agents is worrisome, only the fact that she was willing to go behind your back to contact me and her willingness to abide by her originals Oath is keeping my from sanctioning you both," the spymaster said seriously as he took a breath to calm his urge to simplify the problem "As such I'm going to lay some ground rules, these are non-negotiable and will be obeyed unless you want to go the bird cage route. Rule one, you will inform me of every clone you make, Gia knows the contact procedures, if she is unavailable contact Clint or Natasha and they will pass it on, if you can't do that then walk into the nearest police station and sit down until someone come to collect you," he ordered as Xander nodded before he continued "Rule two, if I find you did something stupid like clone the Hulk or Galactus or any of the other walking disaster area's without a damn good Reason I will be VERY unhappy, Finally unless it's an emergency or you have their permission you are NOT to clone any heroes,"

As he stopped Xander blinked at the rather simple rules "So, Villains or those willing to help, let you know and don't be stupid?" Xander asked as Nick upped the glare,

"Especially the last part, you have no idea how many headaches could be avoided if people weren't stupid." Fury said before he pressed on "Some of my eggheads want to study your abilities, I'm willing to keep them off until Richards takes over, with him and storm running interference you might make it out with your sanity mostly intact."

Xander chuckled at the perceived joke for a moment before he realized that he was the only one laughing. "Right, well if we're going to be playing mad scientist with me can I at least request a couple people be invited?" at the look he received Xander shrugged "I've read enough in the news to try and head off some potential issues, so with an open invite to Doctor Banner and Stark, I would also like to request an invitation be sent to Victor Von Doom" at the outburst from the gathered heroes Xander held up a hand as he tapped into his costumes persona to remain calm "if he receives an invite he will either A. Show up and be on his best behavior to show up Richards, or B. Refuse out of spite, in which case we can neatly sidestep him crashing the party." Xander explained and was happy to see several of the members nod at the thought before he pressed on "If he does show up, we can write off visits from groups like A.I.M. And probably Hydra as well, Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy would probably be able to check to make sure my clones are stable and would be an effective foil against Magnus, Sinister and the like." Xander explained and internally flinched at the look Fury was sending him before he moved to finish up. "And the final invitation should go to the lady Frigga if she is available" at everyone's look Xander pointed at Thor "His mom while she is Queen of the Asgard, she is also known as the foremost Magical, Medical and scientific mind of her people, I'd be an idiot to not at least invite her" Xander said as Thor chuckled.

"And her presence would do much to temper my brothers more… Exuberant plans." The Asgardian prince said with a smile as he nodded in understanding "I will present the request to my father," he said pleasantly before he glanced at the gathered Avengers "As their seems to be no need for battle I will take my leave," he said before standing and thanking both Xander and Gia for the meal before he headed for the hotel rooms exit, Tony, Bruce and Steve followed with the two scientists commenting on their interest in at least observing the process before they left leaving Xander and Gia alone in the room with Fury and two SHIELD assassins.

After the door closed Nick Fury gave the Avengers a few moments to make it down the hall before he turned his gaze back on Xander "Now how exactly do you know those names" he asked as Xander realized his mistake.

For a brief moment Xander considered lying before he clubbed the suicidal thought over the head and buried it deep in the far recesses of his mind "Where I come from, most of this is known as comics, movies and games." He admitted "not everything is accurate and there are certain things that are so far off as to be absurd" at their look Xander pointed towards Fury "For example the stories have you as a white male that fought in world war two leading the Howling Commando's that survived thanks to the infinity formula"

For a moment Xander almost thought he saw a flicker of recognition in the man's eye before it passed and the hard ass returned with a vengeance, in all it took almost an hour to convince the trio of SHIELD operatives to not kill him, as they finally stood to leave Clint Barton smiled looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching over to shake Xander's hand "Give me a call before you head back, I don't feel comfortable with a clone of me running around for a year or so, but I'm willing to send help once you're ready to head back." The marksman said with an easy smile before heading for the door.

As the last visitor left Xander slumped back on the couch with a sigh, he was still on probation of sorts but in the end Fury had decided to help him get in 'Touch' with some of the local rogues if Xander would tell Gia everything he knew about the possible future events.

Looking over at his minion/warden Xander frowned for a moment "So…" he started off and repressed the smile as she straightened up and glanced over at him "Shield?"

Gia nodded at the question before she decided to explain "Georges was approached during his time in _La Legion Étrangère_ , while he was not fit for general Shield work he was still an asset when the agency wanted something done without it being linked back to them, or when they needed a reason to intervene." She explained as Xander nodded in understanding, in the comics many of Batrocks missions had been thwarted by Shield aligned assets which allowed them to collect items that were dangerous.

"Plausible deniability, Right" Xander said as Gia nodded before Xander leaned forward "So why didn't you tell me this before you called the super spook?" at her look Xander waved off her protests "I agree with your decision to contact him, but I don't agree with you sneaking behind my back." He explained as he watched her reaction carefully, he was surprised at the almost palpable burst of excitement he felt from her at the thought of punishment.

Staring at the woman for a moment Xander considered his options for several seconds before he came to a decision "Go into the other room, finish your work on the files, I want a list of possible recruits ready for me when I return, and I will finish your punishment then." At her look Xander leaned in and kissed the French mercenary gently "For doing the right thing you will enjoy it, but for not informing me before hand you will be punished so you remember next time."

Stepping out of the apartment Xander felt a short surge of fear at what he had just promised, while his costume had considerable experience in the pain and pleasure aspect of his sexual relationships Xander had experienced his first blow job less than twenty four hours ago.

Stepping into the hotel room several hours later Xander ignored the other occupant as he moved through and began to set his purchases on the bed, the store he had found had been very informative about the subject and had cautioned him about going overboard to soon, that a relationship like he was about to enter into had to be built on a foundation of trust and while Xander was sure Gia was absolutely loyal to him thanks to unique manner she had been created the truth of the matter was Xander wasn't sure he trusted himself.

Setting the last item out on the bed Xander turned to Gia and looked over her work, the carefully formed files and prepared Dossiers were ready for his use.

Grabbing one of the room's chairs Xander set it in front of Gia before he took a seat and looked at her carefully, after a few moments of watching her eyes dart over to the bed Xander made a decision and carefully lifted her chin so she looked at him as he smiled. "I don't think what you did deserves a punishment, but I also know that you want to be punished," at her slight nod Xander took a deep breath and nodded as well "I don't have any experience in this, but if it's what you want, if it's what will make you happy. Then I will learn." At her excited smile Xander leaned back in the chair and tried to calm down "at the moment I don't feel the need for any kind of safe word, if you want me to slow down or stop you simply ask and I will, if I find you are feeling uncomfortable and don't ask me to stop, I will be very disappointed, if after a time you feel the urge to take steps into a more serious area we will revisit this decision then."

At her nod Xander came to a decision "In that case, chose a potential target for us to approach and let's get to work," at her look Xander smiled "Business before pleasure after all."

As she turned back to the table Xander stood and quickly gathered up his purchases from the bed and carefully placed them out of reach before Gia could get a good look at what he had bought.

As he finished up Xander met Gia at the front door with a smile after she had selected a trio of folders and slipped them into a work briefcase, as she joined him Xander escorted her to the elevator and considered his options as they waited Xander went through the three options Gia had chosen for him to work with, the First Aaron Nicholson was the criminal known as 'Answer' a low level villain that was the on again off again rogue of Spider-mans, a certified genius with the ability to gain powers based on what he needed for each situation, certainly worth the effort to attempt to recruit, the current information had him hanging out at a bar in the lower city slums just outside of Hell's Kitchen. Given how close he would be Xander was tempted to try and get Daredevil to join him but he knew that the blind vigilante would refuse to expose himself in such a way.

As the elevator arrived Xander asked Gia to make a note to try and recruit Electra and or Bullseye at the earliest opportunity.

Stepping into the empty elevator Xander stared at Gia for a moment before he held his hand out expectantly at her confused look Xander smirked "Your underwear please, you won't have need of them today." At her blush Xander raised an eyebrow as he waited "quickly now, or you will have to remove them while guests watch." For a moment Xander felt he had asked too much before Gia reached under her skirt and slid the purple Bikini cut panties off and gently set them in Xander's waiting hand, Xander had just enough time to pocket the tiny slip of fabric before the elevator doors opened and a quartet of sour faced Japanese businessmen joined them.

The rest of the ride down was spent in silence as Xander looked over the other options Gia had prepared for him.

* * *

(A/n Sorry for all the talking in this chapter, but it was a conversation that needed to happen. Thank you for continuing to read and review. Let me know what Marvel Characters you think Xander would/should attempt to copy. I can guarantee at least one true heavy hitter from this universe.)

No, Xander is not an instant Dom, but Gia is Submissive to him so he got some advice in how to handle the situation.


	3. Of all the gin joints

Of all the gin joints...

* * *

'He moaned excitedly as his turgid love sausage lanced into her quivering quim…'

Looking up from the book Gia had left him to read as he waited for their first potential team member Xander had to wonder if anyone ever actually thought like that during sex.

Of course so far the only thoughts he could actually remember from his sexual escapades seemed to revolve around a fascinating combination of shock and awe that it was happening at all.

His musings were interrupted by a crash nearby.

Looking up from the table he was waiting at Xander watched in shock as the grey clad Rhino charged foreword with a bellow and lunged into a tackle against his red clad opponent.

To shockingly little effect all things considered as the super strong villain came to a sudden conclusive halt as he hit his enemy traveling at near his top speed.

With a grunt the Avatar of Cyttorak peeled the dazed Rhino off his torso before he tossed the super villain away dismissively before he turned back to the beer he had waiting at the bar.

Abandoning the table Xander moved through the nameless bar Gia had brought him to for his meeting with 'The Answer', stepping around the few patrons in his way and over the unconscious form of the Rhino Xander reached out and tapped the massive crimson clad villain on the shoulder. On the first touch Xander could tell that there was an outside force involved in the Juggernauts abilities, the second tap and he knew exactly what was needed to copy the avatar of destruction, unfortunately the energy required to copy the Juggernaut was well outside his range as the copying of gods and the avatars of gods being well beyond his ability.

As the massive man turned to face him with a scowl Xander plastered the cheesiest grin he could on his face and held out his hand "Cain Marko?" at the man's look Xander continued to smile as he tried to think of a way out of drawing the attention of a man that could go toe to toe with the Hulk before the man turned him into a smear on the bars wall.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but my dad served with the Fourth Infantry division in sixty-nine, he said you saved his life." Xander explained using his own father's history to explain why he had approached the man.

Taking a deep swig of his beer Cain Marko considered the young man in front of him for a moment before he responding "your old man have a name kid?" he asked as he took another drink.

"Anthony Harris" Xander said as the massive mountain of muscle choked for a moment in shock as the name brought back memories of the man by that name he had served with a quarter century before.

"Tony spawned?" Cain mussed skeptically "With a female? A Human Female?"

"From what mom says there was a LOT of alcohol involved" Xander explained as Cain laughed.

"I can believe it," the big man chuckled and reached out to give Xander's hand a shake "Tony was the only guy I knew that was turned down by a Ho Chi Minh Whore for being below their standards." He said as he shook the young man's hand.

* * *

Outside of the realm of Mortal sight Ixcuina smiled as she sent a surge of energy into the cursed mortal, activating Janus' gift and forcing the boy to copy the Mortal embodiment of Destruction.

In a flash a new godly avatar existed where before there was none, as a copy, Cyttorak actually had first claim on the avatars shell followed closely by several 'Old' gods.

Fortunately none of them were expecting the sudden appearance of an unaligned avatar, as such nearly every power in every pantheon aligned with this universe blinked in shock, in a word the gods were caught sleeping.

And as the saying goes you snooze, you Lose.

Shoving past Loki as the frost Giant attempted to make a claim on the new form Ixcuina latched on to the Avatars shell and filled the waiting vessel with her power.

As the other gods moved to stop or limit her new Toy Ixcuina tied off the power draw leaving the newly empowered mortal free from divine influence.

While the new Clone would never reach the full strength possible as the was now capped at her current level of power the loss of the connection kept any of the busy bodies floating about away and allowed her new avatar to return to the boys home dimension without having to dig up the 'Key'

As a bonus there would be no need to destroy this dimension and several dozen surrounding it when the Key was used.

A Win/Win for everyone in her opinion.

As the gathered gods began to demand answers Ixcuina simply shrugged as she resisted the orders to remove her new avatar, while she wasn't anywhere near Odin or Zeus' power she had once been one of the great gods of her people and no one outside of The-One-Above-All had the right to force her hand when it came to her personal servants.

Her avatar would be more than powerful enough to handle any lesser vessel, and when the boy took her back to his world the sex goddess would finally have a way to hand that stuck up prude of a hell goddess a truly righteous ass kicking.

With the images of Glorificus being humiliated by her servant Ixcuina let herself fade away from the irate gods.

As Xander shook Cains hand the teen felt an unexpected surge of power hit him before he found himself staring at the ripped abdominal muscles of a redheaded Amazonian goddess as she stood proudly in the middle of the bar.

Naked as the day she was born.

Reaching over Xander snagged the Hawaiian print shirt off Rhino's abandoned seat before he handed it to the imposing female.

Thankfully Rhino was on the 'Ooh HELL no' side of the Fluffy scale, as such the shirt was large enough to offer a modicum of coverage when it was needed, still a stiff hiccup would show the world she was a natural Ginger.

Not that she seemed to mind exposing herself as she reached out and with a sharp twist had the still shocked Juggernaut by the ear as she marched him outside and around to the back of the bar.

Back inside the bar Xander watched the two as they left before the dark shadow fell over him eclipsing all light as Gia stood behind him glaring as the pink and gold villain they had come to the bar for fled along with the rest of the patrons.

For a moment Xander was confused before he realized that copying the Juggernaut was probably one of those 'walking disaster areas' Fury had warned him about before the Savate fighter took a deep breath to calm herself as her carefully laid team plans went out the window before they even managed to get their first member.

With a moment consideration on the addition of the Juggernaut to the team Gia realized that the bruiser would require back up when working. With a sigh Gia pointed at the downed Rhino as she adjusted the planned teams.

As Xander touched the Russians face to activate his powers the French woman had to smile, while it wasn't planned for she was interested to see what the undead would do when charged at by the Juggernaut and Rhino clones.

With a slight glow the plus sized Russian squeaked before she grabbed Xander under the arms and held the boy in front of her to protect her modesty from the looks of the few remaining bars guests.

In short order Gia had managed to get the big woman in some semblance of clothes, while she had come prepared to help dress the naked recruits her plans had been for the considerably smaller 'Answer', as such everything she had brought was far too small for either of the 'Large' women that would be joining them. Thankfully the bar had a large assortment of abandoned clothing left over from fights, forgetfulness or friskiness on the patron's parts.

In the end the newly christened Anna Sytsevich was dressed in a faded Giant's jersey and a pair of khaki pants, unfortunately there was no chance of finding a spare pair of size sixteen women's shoes in the lost and found anytime soon so the big woman was forced to do without.

Soon after Lilith Marko returned with a leather billfold and a pair of heavy duty work boots, the titan's lack of concern for her nudity soon saw her in a red white and blue Bikini under her tropic print button up shirt.

Grabbing a quartet of drinks from the bar Xander, Gia, Anna and Lilith found seats in the far less crowded bar before Xander began to explain the how and why's involved in their sudden appearance as well as the general plan for when he returned home.

As he finished up the Bikini clad Avatar reached out and grabbing Xander by the hand Lilith stood and pulled the boy towards the bars less than clean bathrooms "we're going to go fuck girls," she declared loudly in explanation as she threw the door open in short order the small toilets occupant had been evicted and Lilith had slammed the door shut.

* * *

Several hours later Cain Marko set the small tea candle down on the hotels breakfast table and after a short struggle with the lighter managed to ignite it. Staring at the flame for a moment Cain sighed before he unlatched the helmet he habitually wore when his brother was concerned and pulled the protective covering off.

Ignoring the critical voice in the back of his mind Cain stared into the flame as he slowed his breathing, cleared his mind and for the first time sought out the powerful mind of his step brother.

"Good Sheppard, Good Sheppard this is the lonely son, with danger all around and darkness closing in I seek a guide back to good pastures and the safety of home."

Repeating the mantra several times Cain finally felt his mind begin to drift, opening his mental eyes the man the world knew as the unstoppable Juggernaut found himself back in the golden afternoon light of Vietnam, leaning against the rickety checkpoint shack the military had shoved him into for the majority of his time in the service.

That day had been the last time he could remember being content, the day had been calm, the food decent, the weather pleasant and even his time at the post had been easy.

Glancing down at the half pack of cigarettes that he had used to stave off the boredom Cain tossed them back into the shack next to his green M1 helmet the military had given him to offer the illusion of safety as he took a moment to just enjoy one of the few moments of peace he could remember from that war.

"I must say I remember this day quiet differently Brother." Charles Xavier said honestly as he stepped up beside his step brother and enjoyed the sensation of having both hair and legs. "If memory serves I was several hundred miles north dealing with machine gun fire as I pulled a trio of men off an exposed ridge after they had been cut off." Charles said as he became lost in his own memories of the day.

After several moments of reflection Cain broke the silence with a sigh as he glanced over at the man he had hated for so long "I've never said it before, but I'm sorry" at Xavier's look Cain turned back to the jungle and shrugged "Sorry my dad didn't save yours, sorry I blamed you for everything, sorry I…" he trailed off for a moment before he shrugged again "Just, Sorry"

Staring at his brother for a moment Charles gave the bigger man a smile "Alright, I forgive you."

Cain couldn't help but snort at Xavier's response "Just like that? After everything I put you through and you just accept it?" he asked incredulously as Charles shrugged.

"It helps that I can tell you are serious, though if you want I wouldn't be opposed to some groveling," Xavier said and enjoyed his brother's chuckle "Though to be honest I would much prefer to hear how you this change of heart came about, I honestly expected almost a decade more anger before we got over this hostility."

For a moment Cain considered lying before he decided against it, opting to go with the unvarnished truth, laying the whole day out for his step brother as the powerful psychic listened in shock.

"after dragging me outside we had an honest and open heart to heart." Cain finished as he watched the gentle sway of grass in the wind.

"She kicked your ass didn't she." Charles guessed as his brother slumped.

"Bitch beat me like a rented drum, gave me a wedgie and then stole my shoes and beer money." Cain grumbled darkly "I never quite got what a dick move that was before." He admitted. "In between the noogies, wet willies and random games of 'Stop hitting yourself' she explained that she was a copy of me and then proceeded to rip apart everything I thought I knew about my time as a kid." The Juggernaut said as he tried to come to term with what had happened, and the disturbing thought that he had actually enjoyed it.

Not that he was ever going to let his brother know that.

* * *

Authors Note: I didn't expect to add Lilith to the team, honestly I fully intended to avoid copying anyone that had a dark presence or 'god' had a claim on, the last thing Xander would want would be to accidentally invite Dark heart or the like back to his world.

No, the Juggernaut was originally just supposed to be there long enough to get the Rhino in range of Xander, then I realized that there was already dark gods putzing about in his world so one short twenty hour shift later and I had the plan for an unstoppable avatar of the perverse.

We are going to start getting into jobs soon, lets see how that works.

As for your votes, the Number one most requested person for Xander to copy is Mystique.

And no, Cain was not actually talking about Xander's dad, but he did know an Anthony Harris, and yes I know it was originally Korea not Vietnam, But Korea was a Long time ago and getting longer every day.


	4. Cross Me

Cross Me

Returning to the hotel was an adventure as Lilith seemed obsessed with convincing the driver to crash as she did everything but give the poor man a peep show in the back seat as Anna sat across from her and blushed, the Russian seemed to be far more shy than her original would have people believe.

Up front Gia typed out the paperwork necessary to register Lilith and Anna with SHIELD and get them proper identification.

The next morning Xander woke to Gia gently but insistently shaking his shoulder, her quick explanation that Fury was back had the teen roll his eyes and contemplate simply going back to sleep and leaving the spymaster to stew for a couple hours as he tried to recover from the marathon sexcapades he had been involved in the night before.

Unfortunately any rebellious thoughts were banished when he took note of the enticing smell of food cooking.

Ignoring the grumbles from the sexually satiated Lilith Xander slid out of bed and after cloaking himself in a silk robe left the bedroom, he was surprised when after stepping out into the main room found the surly Nick Fury sitting pleasantly at the small table with a plate of food as Anna continued to cook happily in the small kitchen.

With a shrug Xander took a seat across from the spy master and accepted a plate filled with fried eggs and Kielbasa, Oatmeal with jam and small fried cottage cheese pancakes that the director of SHIELD was busy devouring with obvious enjoyment.

Xander had finished up the eggs and was halfway through the porridge when Lilith joined them in nothing but a pair of deep purple fishnet panties as she pranced about for several minutes gathering up her own plate before she smiled and winked at Xander before returning to the room to eat in relative peace.

Behind her Nick Fury continued to tear into the Russian breakfast hungrily, it had after all been nearly a decade since he had gotten to enjoy one.

Soon after the spymaster sat back with a sigh as he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin before he turned his eye towards Xander "you know, Most people go at least twenty four hours before they completely disregard my rules." The man said conversationally as he leaned back in his chair "unless you honestly think 'The Juggernaut' somehow doesn't fall into the walking disaster area category for some reason."

Slowly finishing chewing his Sirniki Xander considered how things looked from the spymasters point of view, the Juggernaut was basically a force of nature, a tornado made manifest in human form, with a sigh Xander reiterated what had happened and why he wasn't to blame for

"While looking through the information you brought us we managed to uncover a high ranking mole in our agency." Fury said as he watched the teen carefully before he continued "we managed to subdue him without incident and I want you to copy him, drag out all the dirty little secrets he has, now I had expected that to be the limit of your involvement outside of possibly loaning us Gia to assist in transporting the captured Hydra insurgents,"

Finishing up his meal Xander considered what the man was asking, while Gia was a useful agent and a known quantity for he man, having access to two bruisers that were of Anna and Lilith's levels would definitely help SHIELD in taking out the metaphorical trash.

In the words of Hulk Hogan,'Whatcha gonna do when Nosorog The Russian Rhino and the Destroyer runs wild on you'

When he asked why she wanted to be called the Destroyer Lilith had simply bounced her naked breasts at him and declared that she was damn proud to be a DD.

"We are going to need some incentives" Xander said and waved off the man's glare "I don't want to be dependent on Loki's hospitality, and I'm sure you don't want Lilith to be dependent on the same, so we will help you and stay on your rolodex as independent contractors while I build my team."

For a moment Fury considered what the boy was saying before he nodded, to be honest he had been trying to figure out a way to get the teen out from under Loki's thumb since he first heard about him, this way he could give him an easily secured form of transportation to keep an eye on him with as well as keeping him handy for any problems that might crop up. "What are you asking for?"

"I'll provide tactical and strategic information on thee Hydra cells inside your organization by cloning your captured agents and provide both the new clone as well as Gia, Anna and Lilith for combat operations in exchange for some appropriate armor for Anna, some mental protection for Lilith, gear and equipment for Gia and the new clone, a method of transportation, some gas and spending money and if possible some form of instant cloths i can use so my clones don't get arrested for indecent exposure." He offered and waited as Fury considered what the boy wanted and what he was offering in trade.

The two most difficult items would be the mental protection and the instant clothes, both of which he could get Richard's working on without much effort, the gear and equipment could be issued out of the SHIELD armory and the Heavy exosuit would be an almost perfect fit for the Russians needs.

As for the transportation, he already had one Airborne mobile command center in the air with Coulson's team, it wouldn't take much to get a second one airborne.

It wouldn't be as luxurious as the 'Bus' but it would suffice, he wouldn't even need to add anyone to the roster to fly it as Both Gia and his captured spy were qualified on the specialized C-17.

After a minute more of thought Fury finally nodded "Agreed, I'll have a mobile command craft prepared and commission Reed Richards for the clothing and psychic issues, everything else can be issued directly from the SHIELD armory, Payment for your assistance in this mission plus a one year retainer fee will be roughly six hundred thousand dollars with combat bonuses based on our need for specialized missions."

Glancing over at Gia Xander saw the Mercenary commander nod slightly, At that Xander reached across the small table and shook the spy masters hand "Well then, I suppose i need to get some pants on then."

Leaving Anna behind to pack up the room Xander found himelf with Fury, Gia and Lilith in the laundry room of the hotel as two SHIELD agents stood over a carefully restrained man with a bag over his head.

Agent Rumlow had been one of the top fifty SHIELD agents in the last decade, to find out he had been a traitor was a massive blow to the Spymaster, he had personally taken the man down and after forging some fake mission orders had stolen him away to be copied.

The two agents standing by had been carefully chosen to provide the best odds of being loyal, turning to the boy Fury nodded.

Stepping up to the bound man Xander reached out and carefully touched the man's hand and in moments felt the cold ice down his spine as his powers activated, the two agents flinched in shock at the sudden appearance of a dark haired Caucasian female standing in between them.

Brook Rumlow The clone of the man that would have one day been known as Crossbones glanced between the two agents as they turned towards her and in a moment's decision moved, stepping into the left agent she gripped the man's M4 and with a twist broke his finger inside the trigger guard and forcing the broken digit onto the trigger, spraying the bound form of her original with a half dozen rounds before she slammed the stock into the screaming agents neck, crushing his throat as she liberated him of his sidearm and with a negligent glance put two rounds into the last agent's head as she stared down the bore of Nick Fury's personal sidearm, with a shrug Brook dropped the pistol and carefully raised her hands in surrender. "Your choice of agents leaves much to be desired Director," she said with a smirk as she stood covered in the backspatter of her victims "All members of the STRIKE teams have been compromised by Hydra."

Cursing darkly at that revelation and Glaring at the woman that had just killed three trained agents before he could clear leather Fury considered simply shooting the cocky bitch and going it alone without her information.

If it wasn't desperately needed he probably would have done it, as it was he had one question he desperately needed answered "what's the end game?"

Brook glanced back at Xander and after receiving a nod sighed "the complete subversion of Project insight and the destruction of all assets that would stand against Hydra, under authorization of Alexander Pierce."

At that point Nick Fury began cursing force; it would be some time before he stopped.

* * *

three days later Xander stood in the foot deep snow of an Alaska wilderness staring at the airfield and the deep bunker system the Hydra insurgents had been herded to and sighed in exhaustion, things had been kind of touchy for a little bit, especially when Fury found out that the vast majority of his bases and teams had saboteurs waiting to wipe out the agents and personnel should the rouse be discovered.

Communicating with each of those bases without getting discovered would have been all but impossible; thankfully Lilith had suggested her originals step-brother.

And while Charles Xavier would normally leave such matters alone, the danger presented by a group of Nazi sympathetic scum having control of several advanced combat air cruisers was something he was willing to bend his own rules on.

In short order the message had been passed along to hundreds of agents and commanders, and on the morning of the November 3rd Nick Fury, Maria Hill and the Avengers had hit the Triskelion like a wrecking ball, the purge had been swift and brutal, fights broke out across the globe in swift devastating infighting among one of the most elite combat forces on the planet.

In a modified C-17 high above a rural town In Ohio and operating under a communications blackout Agent Melinda May fired two rounds into the back of the skull of Agent Grant Ward, as the surprised Hydra mole collapsed the Specialist known as 'The Cavalry' dropped a small disk on the dead man's back before moving to secure the last member of Hydra on board.

Behind her the body of Grant Ward shimmered slightly before the small Tesseract button activated and vaporized the body.

Schooling her features as she reached the main deck Melinda stepped into the main briefing room and blinked at the sight of Phil Coulson standing over the bleeding form of John Garret as the man held his neck desperately trying to staunch the bleeding.

Ignoring the frantic cries from the other members of the team Melinda shot the turncoat twice in the face, dropping the Tesseract button on the dead man Coulson turned to his team to explain what was going on.

Back in Alaska last remnants had barricaded themselves inside one of SHIELDS deep bases, armed themselves to the teeth and desperately tried to figure out a way to turn this set back to their advantage.

It would take SHIELD weeks to break through the front door and hundreds of lives to dig them out.

Turning to his companions Xander nodded grimly, with a laugh Lilith rushed towards the bunker, shrugging past the reinforced fence line as the automated defenses opened up on her,, she was halfway across the half mile of open ground when the defenders managed to get the first heavy weapons turned in her direction.

Behind her Anna watched her sister-wife over the ground for several more seconds before she slammed the face mask of her exo-suit down and charged.

One thing many people seemed to forget about the Rhino was the speed her original could achieve, while the cramped urban environment of New York kept him from using it Aleksei was easily able to reach speeds in excess of a hundred and twenty miles an hour.

In her combat Exosuit Anna could easily match that. At full speed she crossed the half mile between her and the bunker in under fifteen seconds, slowing down just slightly so she reached the heavily reinforced doors at the same time as Lilith.

The doors, designed to withstand a near strike from a nuclear missile stood no chance against the might of the two super heavies slamming into them.

The eighteen inch thick reinforced steel buckled before being ripped off its hinges and ground down the hallway ahead of the duo, the unfortunate Hydra agents that had taken up positions behind the doors were crushed by the onrushing wall of steel.

Behind them Gia and Brook led a specialized strike team into the Hydra base.

Outside Xander glared at the bunker his girls had attacked and tried to remain calm.

"It's never easy, sending others in to fight while you have to watch from the sideline."

Glancing at the star clad hero by his side Xander considered getting Snarky with the captain before sighing.

If there was one person he would take advice from Captain America was it, the man would make Superman look like a jerk simply by being an honestly good guy, with a nod Xander had to agree with the man, if he ever made it back home he swore to never mock Giles again.

Unless it was funny of course.

His internal musings was interrupted by an explosion from the base as whatever super weapon the Nazi lovers had hidden away was activated, Xander didn't even notice he was rushing for the base until he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder from Captain America.

Despite his desire to help Xander realized he was outclassed as a quartet of massive Sentinels clawed their way out of the ground in custom Green and Yellow Hydra color scheme.

Watching from the sidelines as the Avengers moved to battle the war bots Xander realized that being in a comic book world held dangers that he wasn't prepared for, such as the sight of two of the massive robots attempting to pull Thor's arms from his sockets while the remainders kept the other Avengers from interfering.

Thankfully for the god of Thunder Lilith seemed to have taken offense to the robots dumping several tons of rock and concrete atop here and responded by flinging a three ton block of reinforced concrete through the chest of the leftmost robot, breaking its hold giving Thor the space to shatter the second Sentinel with a strike from his Hammer.

Glancing at the bunker Xander sighed as the three other members of his Harem Team drug themselves out of the broken base before an enraged Anna joined Lilith back in the Fray.

Leaning against one of the frozen tree's Xander tried to get his heart rate back under control.

* * *

(A/N) Nosorog is the Russian word for Rhino, Anna's character is actually based on a Russian i knew, sweet in almost all ways until you pushed beyond a certain point.

As for Lilith DD is the designation for Destroyers in the US naval Fleet.

There you go, completely disrupted Winter Soldier/Civil War everything after half season of Agents of SHIELD.

I haven't seen Civil War yet, I wanted to get Crossbones part in the story before seeing it so I wasn't disrupted by it.

I was going to have Crossbones be the 'test' clone for Reed and company to research, but then I realized that would have to happen during the rise of Hydra, and that would just be Drama filled.

And now there is a travel method that Fury can use to keep track of Xander while not being obvious about it.

I wanted to thank you all for all the great Idea's for Clones, Several will be making an appearance if I can work them into the story,


	5. Conversations

Gia Batrock grunted as she woke up and took stock of her situation, her head hurt, she felt sluggish and her gut felt like it had been mule kicked.

The last time she had these symptoms her original had been kidnapped by a team of corrupt Turkish cops and held for ransom.

Needless to say once he had gotten his hands free Batrock had been quick to clean the corruption from the local constabulary, the local law enforcement had lost five officers and Georges was not allowed back in Turkey or officially any country that shares extradition with them.

Ignoring the pain from many years of experience in fighting the French Savate fighter rolled out of bed and scowled at the world as she was forced to deal with her first period.

* * *

"So, she left?" Xander asked as he took another bite of grits and eggs as Lilith nodded.

"She said she wasn't going to be much help until she got used to it, so she went to ask some of the local talent how they handled their periods." The Sexual Avatar explained with a shrug before she continued "Personally I'm just happy I don't have to worry about the whole thing," Lilith admitted honestly before she smiled at his look "Avatar of a goddess of sex, things like periods, smells, dirt and hair are completely optional for me depending on how kinky I'm feeling at the time."

Finishing his bite slowly Xander blinked at that before shaking his head "That is actually bordering on TMI right there" he admitted as Lilith chuckled at his discomfort and continued her explanation.

"Honestly though, I think Gia is the only one likely to be affected by this until we get another stock human." At Xander look she shrugged again "I'm naturally immune, Anna has her genetic modifications, and Brook was a Hydra asset."

Nodding at that Xander returned to his meal for several seconds before looking back up "Speaking of, where is Brook?"

* * *

Brook listened to the sound of chaos within the warehouse and sighed, it seemed someone had gotten the drop on her current target and was stirring up a hornets' nest of trouble.

Not that it mattered to her all that much, if it was a cop or a cape she would help, anyone else would just add to the body count. Slipping her mask on she double checked the thermals before lifting the heavy M32 up, she placed the sights on one of the warehouses windows and squeezed the trigger, the 40mm HE round shattered the window, in a flash the trio of Russian hard men hiding out in the upper room disappeared in a blast of high explosives.

The initial blast was followed by five more as she emptied the rotary magazine at any organized group or semi-competent opponent before flipping the empty out and slapping the second in place, while she could have continued the explosive barrage SHEILD was paying her to recover some stolen material before it was sold to the wrong people, and it was hard to recover things after they were blown up.

Moving up she hit carefully pulled the door open and aimed the grenade launcher at the back of two thugs and pulled the trigger, while the original M1001 round was fired from the heavy Mk19 automatic grenade launcher the specially modified M1001-s round had been adapted by SHIELDS armories to be fired from the smaller M32 she sported. The buzzing flurry of inch long steel darts from the flechette round turned the duo of Russians into meat slurry before she moved deeper into the warehouse in search of her target.

It was actually insulting how little interest her attack was generating due to whatever buffoon was bumbling around at the front of the facility.

She made a mental note to 'accidentally' shoot whoever was interfering in her attack; hero or no it was rude to steal her thunder like this.

* * *

Shrugging Lilith turned back to her meal "Fury said he had some cleanup work for her, probably cleaning some of the team's weapons or something boring."

Nodding at that Xander continued to eat, he would ask Brook the next time he saw her, besides he needed to figure out who he was going to request as the test subject for Reeds experiment.

* * *

Frank Castle stared at the carnage around him; usually a normal day at the office for him, the oddest part was that he wasn't the one responsible for it.

At first he had thought the explosions earlier had been one of the creeps being clumsy with some grenades, not the first time idiots like this had self cleared the gene pool. Now though he realized that the blast patterns had been too precise, whoever was responsible was clearly skilled, and wasn't hesitant on using acceptable levels of force against the Russians.

Not that such a thing made them his friend, after all this could easily be an outsourced job from one of the other families.

Lifting his rifle the Punisher moved towards the office area careful to avoid stepping in the remains of the Russian criminals, in the back office Frank found his target, Abraham Novas-Villaion was standing on his tiptoes atop a desk with his hands clasped on either side of his head as a black clad armored form sat back in a chair and watched, while not normally one to cast the first stone concern design choices, the Skull mask and crossed bones on his opponents chest were certainly signs that he and the new player weren't going to get along.

Trademark disputes and all that were a headache he didn't want to deal with.

* * *

Xander looked up from his wish list as Brook entered the hotel room looking damp and slightly the worse for wear as she hauled in the rucksack that carried her personal armor and weapons, her and Gia both tended to be rather possessive of their equipment all things considered. "You okay?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at her snarl.

"Yes," she growled as she dropped the rucksack in a corner and slumped slightly "No" she admitted before letting him drag her onto his lap as he hugged her. Curling into his embrace Brook grumbled darkly against his chest for several seconds before turning her head to listen to his heartbeat "I hate losing fights" the mumbled against him as he ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly. After a time she gently shifted back into him, to be more comfortable as he held her, Xander carefully lifted her up onto his lap to make her more comfortable whilst his other arm encircles her waist.

This continues in comfort and quiet for a time, until she realized that his hand is gradually stroking her lower back just above her ass, sending shivers up her spine. Smiling at his touch Brook snuggled closer into his touch letting his hand slip around and slowly his hand drifted around to rub her belly.

"What happened?" He questioned as he let his hand rub her softly as she seemed to purr at his touch.

"Some thug calling himself 'The Punisher' decided to soften the Russians up with half a block of semtex before attacking," she grumbled as she tried to let the bruises rest, "he nearly had me too, if I hadn't popped a dazzler at the last second he would have gotten away with the package." Slowly, his hand moves up her body, stopping just on her ribs, Xander stroked the bone through her shirt as his finger traced the bruise that was forming there gently. "Y-You know him?" she questioned as He leaned down and slowly suckled her neck, while his other arm moves across and he places his hand on her hip, stroking her skin under her top.

"Frank Castle has a self proclaimed war on the criminal element, It has so far been a very successful war" Xander admitted before Brook lifted her face up and kissed him softly on the mouth for several moments before she broke away to stare at Xander, "I know I wasn't planned, that I'm simply an object of expediency," she said as she tried not to feel self concious of the fact that she had only been cloned because she had information they needed. "But even if you don't want me, please, please understand that I am always willing to help you, to serve you" she explained seriously as she looked away sadly.

Blinking at the sudden serious nature of the conversation Xander reached down and caught her under the chin and carefully lifted her to make sure she was paying attention "You are not an accident, you may not have been planned, but so far none of the girls have been" Xander said before smiling "and that just makes you all the more special."

Xander held the tender moment for a few seconds more before he leaned back in the chair and sighed "Now go get cleaned up, we have a meeting with Fury in a couple hours and you can't meet up with him smelling like that."

smiling happily at having her fears aleviated Brook bounced towards the bathroom happily.

* * *

The meeting with Nick Fury at the Triskelion had started off with the spymaster handing over a small case filled with several dozen half dollar sized disks, from what he said the disks were the precursor to the unstable molecules Reed Richards was famous for, while not great the 'Reed Richards Magnificent Meta-Clothes' would when activated apply a partially 'Smart Cloth' to the person in contact that would mold itself to the form covering chest and pelvic area's with a coating of liquid cloth.

The end result was the naked person would be clothed in the approximation of underwear and a sports bra or a one piece bathing suit.

It had never caught on in the commercial market due to several of the test subjects indicating that the material felt 'Strange', five of them reported that they felt molested and one actually screamed rape and had taken out a restraining order on the Meta-Clothes.

Next came the new transport, the sky base was something of a marvel to the teen even though Fury had warned him that the accommodations would be a tad 'Spartan'

The only modifications made were the reinforced holding cells and the master bedroom had taken up half the upper deck area, everything else was bare bones but usable.

Unfortunately Xander's request to name it the 'Sky Ranger' had been shot down faster than Xander would have thought possible.

The look Fury had sent him had actually made the teen question the existence of X-Com in this universe.

Shaking the thought off Xander got down to the last point of business for the day, the list of desired recruits from the villains category.

Dropping the folder on the desk he waited for Fury to pick up the top file and carefully read his top pick.

* * *

Gia nodded to Natasha as the assassin handed her a cup of tea that she had said helped with several of the side effects of her current condition, pouring the concentrated tea into a cup she carefully added lemon zest and some orange jam to her drink before topping the cup off with hot water and slowly stirred the tea.

After a few moments enjoyment of the tea Gia leaned back carefully and observed the Russian assassin carefully. "Is there any other way?"

Natasha considered the question carefully before she nodded "several, each has its advantages and disadvantages respectfully." The Russian explained before rubbing her stomach "Some are more permanent than others as well," she admitted before returning to task "most drugs and chemical responses tend to either be a permanent or unhealthy option or simply not working at all, in the mystical sense," she stopped for a moment before pulling out a small on a silver chain "Depending on who makes them they can remove or lessen the side effects of your period though at the cost of something else," she explained before giving the charm a little shake "This one is not very powerful, but thanks to the surgery the Red Room put me through," Natasha trailed off momentarily before forcing herself to smile "I don't need much anyways."

Blinking Gia finally connected the dots on Natasha's issue and had to sigh, while she hadn't been friends with the Russian defector for long she still felt a kinship for the redhead but she also felt she had a bead on how the woman's mind worked. "I'm guessing SHIELD has done everything they can," she asked testing the waters on the subject as Natasha sipped her tea.

"The Red Room was very thorough,"

Gia nodded at that "I'm sure they were, for Russia, in the nineteen eighties," She said and smirked into her tea at Natasha's glare at the offhand remark on her age. "However this is not the nineteen eighties and SHIELD is certainly not the Soviet union." She explained before cutting off the Black Widows argument "And even if the super secret spy agency that can have invisible sky bases can't help you I have no doubt your teammates would move heaven and earth for their friend. And even if the brilliant minds of Banner and Stark couldn't think up a way to help or Clint and Steve not be able to find someone in the world that can help there is still the tall, blond Scandinavian god of thunder."

Natasha snorted at the thought of having this conversation with Thor "I don't think the 'Thunderer' is going to be much help in this situation." She said as she tried to ignore the slight touch of hope that had wormed its way in.

Gia nodded at that, "True, but his mother might." At Natasha's confused look Gia could only roll her eyes "Thor's mother, Frigga is the goddess of childbirth and medicine, a goddess of an advanced species with access to things that can rewrite the very fabric of the universe." as Natasha blinked in shock Gia couldn't help but shrug 'A goddess that happens to be coming here later this week to watch my master make a clone."

In the end Gia decided to hold off on the period charm until she too had a chance to speak with the Lady Frigga.

After all, maybe the super advanced race with access to things that can rewrite the very fabric of the universe would have a better option.

* * *

"James Buchanan Barnes"

Of all the names Xander Harris could have given as his first pick for who to clone for the test a dead World War Two hero was not on Nick Fury's top ten list of possibilities.

In point of fact he would have been less surprised if the teen had asked for Slappy the Wonder Chimp or the Stilt Man, staring at Xander for a long moment as he stood before his desk with his trio of clones.

After a moment time Nick came to the conclusion that not only did Xander know who he was asking for, the teen seemed to be aware that the man was supposedly dead.

Leaning back in his chair Fury considered what that meant before he realized that he probably wasn't going to like the answer.

"I think I'm going to need an explanation on this one" he growled darkly before motioning to the seat across from him and waiting for the teen to take a seat "As far as I am aware 'Bucky' died in northern Austria over half a century ago."

Taking a deep breath Xander considered what he knew about this world's history before he explained the situation "for every American advancement Russia either forced through a project of their own, or stole a copy of ours," Xander explained to the spymaster, "For every breakthrough we had, they had a Cohen or Fuchs to pass the information back to the soviets. Even projects as secret as the Manhattan project, or project rebirth had their spies imbedded in the work."

At that Fury's eye narrowed as he considered the implications such a leak would have had during the cold war "I'm guessing they didn't have the whole formula," he mused as Xander nodded.

"From what I understand they had an offshoot of the original formula used by the Red Skull, combined with the lack of Vita-Rays the results were never as good, they took to testing it on captured or missing soldiers that wouldn't be missed." Xander explained what he could remember from the comics back home before pressing on.

"I don't know how many they experimented on, but only Bucky survived, with proper mental conditioning thanks to Hydra the Soviet Union had a super soldier that could in theory go toe to toe with the Captain. Thankfully Moscow decided that with the disappearance of Captain America that they didn't need to waste any more resources on their Winter Soldier Project. And while Hydra continued to dabble in the super soldier field, ultimately they were unable to replicate the process."

"Thank god for Russian bean counters."

Nodding at the older man's sentiment Xander continued "with the collapse of the Soviet Union Hydra took full control over the Winter Soldier Project, they would have since used it to maintain their dominance in several fields and to silence parties that could have been a threat.

"You're telling me there is a Russian made Hydra designed super soldier assassin wearing the face of the one man Steve Rogers trusted more than any other out there right now with no one holding his leash." Fury summarized as Xander nodded slowly.

"Well it all sounds so dire when you put it like that."

Taking a deep breath Fury let it out slowly as he forced himself to calm. "We'll be on the lookout for him, until then is there anyone else?" Fury asked as he wrote out an order for all SSHIELD assets to be on the lookout for the missing member of the legendary Howling Commando's as well as putting the Avengers on alert to retrieve him when his people managed to track him down.

"I have two general combat specialists and two heavy hitters," Xander explained before nodding towards the files "I need a commander to make sure everyone is working together, that's either Captain America or the Winter Soldier, as it seems I'm putting a team together then I need the equivalent of a sniper or marksmen like Clint covers on the Avengers,"

Moving through the files Fury pulled one out "Bull's-eye was picked up in Hell's Kitchen last year, he is currently serving a seven hundred year prison sentence, I can have him transferred over in a couple weeks," the spymaster said before dropping another folder on the desk "Another option would be Trick shot, if one of the Barton brothers is actually better than the other it's close enough that I can't tell," Fury said as Xander read over the file Carefully as Gia had taught him to.

"It says he is in the Hospital?" Xander questioned as Fury nodded.

"He needs a Bone Marrow transplant, Clint isn't compatible." Fury said before shrugging "But a clone would probably be as close to perfect as you can get."

Nodding Xander looked up "Sounds good, FBI and a Thunderbolt, he has his rough patches but I honestly would prefer cloning him over someone as unhinged as Bull's-eye," Xander agreed before handing the folder to Brook for to see if he missed anything.

"Next up would be a Tech and comms specialist of some sort; we don't want another Moloch situation." At his comment Xander explained about the Cyber Demon that had tried to start world war three by launching nukes.

This of course got Xander a crash course in ICBM and nuclear readiness standards and how such a situation was not even remotely possible.

Still a tech specialist was on the list and Xander was directed towards Aaron Soames who was currently enjoying the hospitality of the New York penal system after using an advanced combat suit to try and destroy several banks and bankers in retaliation for the economic slump.

The last slot on the Roster though was definitely the hardest to fill, Magic users in the Marvel universe tended to either be small fries with a magical artifact, or ungodly powerful mystical behemoths that could challenge the sorcerer supreme on a good day.

In the end he decided to wait to ask the lady Frigga about it and possibly Victor Von Doom as well.

In the end Nick Fury agreed to put together the experiment in the next couple days,

* * *

(A/N) Here is a little something to get you through the long weekend, not as polished but I hope you all enjoy it.

And why the hell is Widow still like that? They literally had a machine that could rebuild organs… they even say that in the same movie, but NOOOOooOOOO they have to have DRAMA!

I had it pointed out that a full seventy percent of my potential team members were from Russia or one of the other Slavic states, so any suggestions about anyone of a more exotic skin tone would be appreciated.


	6. Get this Show on the Road

(A/N)There once was an Author named M. McGregor.

Who liked to pair Buffy, Faith and Xander Together.

Porn but with Plot.

He wrote quite a lot.

The difference between fetish and kink,

One uses a Chicken and the other a Feather.

I suck at rhymes, though I am passable at Beatboxing. (Don't judge me, I'm short.)

My short sad ode to the missing M. McGregor and his amazing work. (one of his last posts was in 2011.)

* * *

Xander stared at the massive aircraft Fury had issued him for his missions, from what he understood they had once been used as command ships for the different SHIELD missions before the Helicarrier made an appearance.

Now they sat in mothballs until someone needed them.

The lower levels were for storage and vehicles, with an advanced research and medical center that had been gutted and turned into a gym, the mid level was the command center, communications and barracks with a small containment facility that doubles as a prison or medical isolation.

The top level held the commander's office/room, the computer systems and docking clamp, though in this model the most of the computers had been removed due to security clearance and his room now took up the front half of the plane.

Below the command center had also been cut in half to and turned into more of a lounge while the barracks had been improved to a point where it had less of a military feel for the girls and more of a dorm room setup.

Not that the team members had voiced any interest in sleeping in them once they saw his room and the massive XXL California king bed that Fury had installed, either as a prank or a form of torture for the teen, it could easily hold all of his cloned girls with plenty of room to spare.

Of course all of this came at a price, and that price was working for the spymaster as a mercenary for the next year, Xander of course being a good liberal Californian would have several moral issues to working for a large government spy industry, but the belief against the system had waned slightly after fighting both Nazi's and the forces of darkness in recent weeks.

When facing off against something like that it was good to know that when push came to shove you had everything up to and including nuclear devastation to fall back on should the worse happen.

Glancing over as Gia joined him the French Savate fighter smiled slightly at his look of concern "I am better, and I have several options to help out any of the other girls that might run into the same problem," she explained as she tucked a small medallion into her shirt as Xander nodded "that being said, Fury reported that the experiment is ready and all the guests of honor have arrived. He suggests _se dépêche_ , we hurry before things explode."

"As they are likely to if left to their own devices." Xander agreed as he turned from the aircraft and blinked at the bike sitting on the tarmac as he had completely missed it's arrival. "I hate to say this but, I don't know how to drive one of those." Xander confessed as Gia shoved a helmet into his chest.

"I know, which is why you are riding _la chienne,"_ Gia said with a smirk as she straddled the bike "Bitch, you ride Bitch master."

For a moment Xander's masculine pride reared it's head before he smothered it under the knowledge of exactly how out of his league he actually was when compared to any of his girls. Slipping the helmet on Xander hopped on behind Gia and carefully got a firm grip on her waist as the bike purred to life on its almost silent micro-electric engines. Leaning forward so she could hear him through the helmet Xander rubbed his thumbs along Gia's lower back "You are so getting spanked later tonight." He promised.

Despite not being able to see her face Xander could tell she was smiling as the custom SHIELD bike rocketed off.

* * *

Stepping into the Baxter Building Xander became very aware that the situation had managed to deteriorate quite a bit quicker than he would have expected. On one side three members of the Fantastic Four stood ready to fight; across from them a small contingent of oddly dressed people seemed to be the Asgardian research team who seemed to be in a rather prickly state.

Given the glares they had for the fountain in the middle of the lobby, Xander glanced at the water feature and almost swallowed his tongue as twin sets of bulbous eyes peeked out from the water as something lurked beneath.

Between the two was several members of the Avengers that seemed to be trying to both calm the Fantastic trio and convince the Asgard leader to change someone back.

Glancing between the three sides and whatever was in the fountain Xander held his hand up carefully "Okay, so we are fighting each other now, Can I get a recap before things start to explode?"

He was less than prepared for the sudden appearance of Victor Von Doom beside him.

For years afterwards Xander would insist that it was Gia that shrieked like a little girl and leapt into his arms, however security images clearly showed the Savate fighter holding Xander as Von Doom looked on impassively before the dictator began to explain the situation.

Apparently after the initial meet and greet between the Avengers, Fantastic four and Asgardians things had taken a turn for the worse when Reed Richards and Tony Stark had begun to mock the elder race for their continued belief in magic, despite all they had run into the two geniuses has insisted that it was all the work of charlatans and could easily be explained by science.

Things had continued in this vain for some time until Frigga having grown tired of the continued mockery had turned the two of them into Nökken, a type of water spirit that lurked below the surface of fresh water.

Thor found the situation very amusing as his mother had used the same tactic with him and his brother when they were children.

Apparently it was a type of 'Timeout' the Asgard mages used on children and the very young to teach them their place.

Staring at the dictator as he explained the idiocy the two geniuses had managed Xander considered simply calling the whole thing off and going it alone if this was what he had to deal with.

Sighing in defeat Xander set about calming the Goddess/Queen in the hopes that they could continue with the planned experiment.

* * *

Standing in front of his patient Xander read over the man's dossier carefully, Charles Bernard Barton, A.K.A. Barny Barton, A.K.A. Trickshot, master marksman, FBI agent, Army Ranger, undercover agent, spy and saboteur.

Looking through the mans folder Xander had to admit that while he had been a villain for several years the overall profile was exactly what he was looking for, a reliable agent without to many skeletons in the closet.

Setting the folder down he looked at the man as he lay in the bed waiting for a bone marrow transplant to save him, a transplant that his rare blood condition would mean that he would likely never get.

Thankfully Xander was on hand, and if there was one thing clones were good for was making sure there were compatible donors.

Glancing up at the wide array of modern and esoteric devices scattered about the room by the various factions that had joined him had set up as a small squad of nurses and technicians moved about making sure everything was in perfect form before he looked back at the eldest Barton Boy, "Alright, just to walk through this again for you, I'm going to touch you on the left shoulder and copy you, the copy will be female and in the best physical health possible, and have most of your memories but will still be you, any secrets or oaths you still hold to will be held by your copy with the only difference being a loyalty to me, any questions?"

As the man shook of his head Xander glanced up at the worried look of Clint Barton before he reached out and carefully placed his hand on the man's shoulder "Alright then, in that case say hello to your sister." With a pulse of energy a naked athletic brunette was standing by his side, on the table the original coughed several times before forcing out a chuckle.

"Must be from West Virginia, cause I gotta say…" his comment was broken off as he started coughing again before the naked brunette leaned over to help him clear his lungs "Yeah Yeah, I make a smoking hot girl and you would totally do me, I know I'm a sexy beast now shut up and breath."

Despite the difficulty breathing Barny managed to chuckle as the nurses moved to get him back on the necessary machines before he croaked.

Realization hit Xander as the rolling bed disappeared that his newest clone was standing there naked as a jay bird.

Reaching into his pocket Xander grabbed one of the small disks Fury had given him for just such a situation, pressing the button on one side Xander smacked the small device against the Barton clones ass.

* * *

It wasn't intelligent by any stretch of the imagination, simply simulacra of what would one day be the Venom Symbiot, a mindless puddle of goo designed to respond to the activation sequence by covering a predetermined area of skin on a humanoid until it came into contact with warm water, at which point it would return to the small disk.

It could sense the Goosebumps on its hosts flesh as it slide out of the device and over her flesh, the reaction giving the goo like living material ample traction as it slid over her ass and down between her legs.

Slipping up between her legs the symbiot slid into her available holes to anchor itself as it spread itself higher hairless and slick without the natural hair that it could use as a base for the growth demanded of it, sliding into her vaginal area the creature filled the soft warm area fully, for a split second it wondered if the sudden flood of warm sticky fluid was the signal to return before casting the almost thought off, while liquid and of considerable warmth the fluid was definitely not water, the hosts soaking muscles began to clinch in response to it's intrusion, the firm pressure as it flowed past.

Pressing into the second hole near it's starting point the creature would have wondered at the difference between the two holes had it mind enough to do so, as it was the liquid latex like material simply filled the hosts ass

Finally with enough traction to fight against the pull of gravity a tendril launched itself up, wrapping around the hosts clit, bracing itself against the unexpected spasm from the front hole as it pulled it's mass up and slid itself over the bundle of nerves, tendrils of liquid lashed out to the side, siding around the curves of the hosts hips and meeting up with itself on the backside.

Slipping up her body the black liquid found it could better support itself by lashing an area with a single tendril and slowly drawing it back to itself, the goose bumps caused by the contact enough to provide traction for movement up the host's body. Trailing itself along the ribs the living matter ignored the host's frantic attempts to brush it away, using the contact to press itself upwards.

Reaching under her breasts the liquid took a moment to reinforce its position on the hosts body, filling in the weak places below and pressing up against the fleshy mounds it made sure to send an extra tendril around to the back to lift and support the weight, while it didn't understand it the training it had received had shown the need to keep the extra fleshy globes from flopping around during high energy movements.

Bracing itself on the hosts spine the liquid latex materiel sent out a pair of grasping tendrils, grabbing the hosts nipples, ignoring the sudden influx of endorphin signals as it pinched them tightly in an effort to pull it's mass into place.

Sliding itself into place the pseudo-symbiot squeezed itself tightly to the host, molding itself against her flesh for several second before accepting the second flood of juices from below as a signal that it had completed its mission.

Quivering in pleasure at a job well done despite lacking the mind to make such distinctions the liquid clothes received another flood of juices.

Yes, it had definitely done well.

* * *

Xander was surprised as the brunette archer turned an impressive shade of red as the liquid clothing Fury had given him finished covering her up, he was not prepared for the open handed slap across the face he received from the red faced huntress before she stormed off in a rage grumbling dark threats about perverts and Japanese cartoons.

glancing at the other assembled researchers Xander tried to figure out what had wrong, for her part Susan Storm simply blushed before disappearing entirely to avoid awkward questions about her husband's creation.

Shaking his head Xander realized that he would likely never understand women before heading off to find his new ally and show her where she was going to be staying.

* * *

several hours later, with his new team member squared away Xander headed for the Avengers tower to check in with the superhero team one last time, he found the assembled members of Earth's Mightiest heroes sitting in the waiting room of the medical bay and fidgeting as they watched the door to the emergency room carefully.

"What happened?"

At his question the gathered Avengers looked up at him before Thor smiled from where he sat near the exit "Aah Alexander, my apologies for not seeing you off." The God of Thunder said before he glanced back at the door "The Widow requested my mother's aid in fixing some of damage her one time superiors did to her; while initially hesitant my mother did some scans." Thor explained before trailing off.

"And then she started cursing," Steve said with a Haunted look "A Lot"

"She is Queen to a warrior people; our passion boils very near the surface." The Thunderer said with a smile as Tony glanced up from his tablet with a scowl.

"Jarvis turned off his translation protocol and is continuously overwriting the sector that audio file is located at in an attempt to purge it from his memory" Tony complained as he struggled to get his AI to stop trying to convert to a Puritan ethics system.

"Very near the surface," Thor confirmed with a chuckle before turning back to Xander "After that she scanned the rest of the team," he explained as Steve shuddered again at the memory of the raging Queen after he had explained what he had gone through to become Captain America. "She was quite excitable for some time after that, She sent my lady Sif back to Asgard for an emergency medical team and the Warriors Three, The Avengers are on Medical Leave until such a time as she clears them for service."

Xander blinked at that comment as he glanced around the room at the gathered heroes "Wait, you are ALL out on medical leave?"

"All but Myself, and I am here to assure my mother that she shall have no need to track down the wayward heroes should their courage falter and they flee before she can cure them" Thor explained happily as the other members of the team grumbled darkly "Steve, Tony and Bruce have all been subjected to Radiation and exotic particle exposure, Tony still had Micro fragments in his chest and Clint had hearing, Muscle and Brain damage" the Asgardian explained as everyone in the room grumbled at the assumed slight on their nerve, despite the fact that Thor had already had to stop every single one of them from making some excuse to flee.

Any further discussion was broken as a ten man team of grim faced Asgardian medics stormed into the room with a Sarcophagus floating between them before they disappeared into the medical bay.

Following in their wake was a quartet of smiling and jovial warriors, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three who greeted Thor with enthusiasm, listening as Thor explained the situation Xander felt his gut clench as the Thunder God ordered them to take responsibility for covering for the Avengers until they were back on their feet as a team.

In his mind's eye Xander could see the city burning as the four Asgardian warriors rampaged through the burrows thanks to a combination of Asgardian ego, New York arrogance and culture shock on both sides of the line.

Clearing his throat to get the attention of the excited group Xander smiled and waved as Thor introduced him to Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg before he turned back to Thor "Big Guy, do you remember when you first came to Earth?" he questioned and was glad that Thor nodded "And all the little miss-steps you made due to culture difference?" at that Xander could see the lights click behind the big man's eyes "Yeah, so before we send the smash happy team out and start breaking heads for things that may or may not be a crime, let's get some guides to help out before they take a walk in Soho and end up killing everyone for Insults." Xander explained as he dredged up a memory of Giles explaining some of the more dangerous insults used in Viking culture during one of their conversations.

"We are not quite like the Vikings in that regard Alexander, but I understand your concern." Thor explained as he remembered the last time a man had tried to woo Fandral and the brawl that had resulted, amusingly enough the two had ended up sleeping together as they had both passed out in the Asgardiahn equivalent of a Drunk tank "who would you recommend?"

Considering his plans Xander decided to push his little adventure road trip back a few days to help out, "I'll send some of the girls over, Brook, Gia, Lilith and Anna should be able to help out for a while before we head out, if this takes more than a few days We may have to recruit." Xander trailed off as he tried to figure out who would fit in best with the warriors "Spider-Man, Johnny Storm, and Bobby Drake would make the experience fun for the trio while being somewhat mature enough to avoid most of the pitfalls."

Thor nodded at the teen advice, while he had interacted with the Spider-Man and the Human Torch he had no experience with anyone named Bobby Drake. Of course if Xander considered him to be in the same league as Spider-Man and Johnny Storm then it was likely the boy was both powerful and of good humor, An all an excellent combination to team with the Warriors three.

* * *

It was two days after he had set up the meeting between the warriors three and their minders, thankfully the trio had been reasonably jovial about most things, though Fandral had been rather sullen at his inability to entice any of Xander's girls as despite Lilith's teasing they had been first and foremost loyal to the Scooby.

From what he understood the six of them had gotten into a scuffle with several of spider-man's rogues, apparently most of them had been captured easily enough with Carnage being the only exception to the rule. Apparently the psychotic symbiote had been declared _níðingr'_ or dishonored for his attacks on the innocent in an attempt to escape the six heroes.

From the video feed that leaked from the fight the trio had changed from a bunch of happy go lucky heroes playing with their opponents to brutal warriors in a second, leaving the defense to the three local heroes the warriors three had gone on the attack, breaking bones and shattering the madman's frantic attempts to defend himself.

In the end the Symbiote had been stripped from the flesh of Cletus Cassidy before Volstagg had unleashed a wave of dragon's fire on the alien battle suit that had turned the amorphous mass into ash.

Cassidy had not taken the destruction of his other half well and Hogun had last been seen punching the psychopath repeatedly in the face as the man screamed hysterically.

Turning away from the screen Xander glanced over at the bed that took up a surprising amount of the top level of the 'Short Bus' as Fury had happily called the aircraft.

He once again made a mental note to get revenge on the spymaster as even now 'Betty' Barton had refused to leave her cabin.

* * *

Anna groaned as she writhed on the luxuriously large bed as Brook took them towards their first official mission for SHIELD, something about some Army Specialist that Fury wanted them to extract from Afghanistan, it was a mission she wasn't looking forward to if she was being honest.

Russians and Afghan was a mix that never seemed to end well. Shaking her head she caught herself rubbing her thighs together and growled as she forced herself to stop, God but She needed to get laid, Anna thought sullenly to herself as She looked over at her friends yet again and lustful visions began to fill her mind. Of Xander fucking them while she watched, or fucking her while they watch neither option was exactly anathema to her, Where the HELL is this coming from, she chastised herself. She had never before ever looked at any woman sexually and yet here she was feeling her pussy begin to moisten at the sight of her fellow clones, at the sight of Lilith's partially hidden, trimmed pussy as she lounged provocatively on the bed.

"Well Anna?" Lilith asked as she trailed a hand down towards her crotch to draw Anna's attention back to her sex as the Russians eyes glazed over.

Anna blinked and came back to the moment She had obviously missed the question. "I'm sorry, what?"

Smirking Lilith moved her hand back up between her breasts and recaptured the Russians attention "What do you want, Truth or dare?"

"Oh um, I don't know, truth I guess."

"Alright, why haven't you fucked Xander?"

"What?!" Anna squeaked in shock before glancing in the direction that Xander had headed before she looked back at the smirking lilith.

"Why haven't you fucked Xander? We know you're crazy about him. So why haven't you thrown him down on the bed and ridden him like the animal you are?" Lilith asked sweetly as she grinned at the red blush that Anna managed.

After a moment's shock Anna finally came to a decision and stood from the bed "I'm done playing. In fact I think I'm going to bed. I'm not feeling well." She walked slowly down to her room on the airship and shut the door. She didn't ever bother getting under the covers as she lay on the bed and began to lightly cry.

"Well, that was fun," Gia said sarcastically as she glared at Lilith. "What's next on your agenda? Going to push some children down at the hospital? Make fun of their disabilities? Maybe mock some orphans to round out your night." the French fight said acidly as Lilith flinched.

"I don't know alright? How was I to now she was going to take it that seriously," Lilith replied as she looked towards the stairs "What was that about?"

Gia stared at the massive woman for several lonh seconds before took a drink of her wine "You are stupid" she growled as Lilith decided to simply ignore the situation

Gia got up off the bed and started toward Anna's room, "are you joining me?" she asked as Lilith Simply blinked at being called out.

"You're kidding, right?" the sexual avatar asked in shock as Gia siimply shrugged.

Gia replied, "You made this mess, I fully expect you to help clean it up." she turned and headed down the stairs to Anna's room.

Lilith's face was in shock. "can't I just get a spanking?." She whined petulantly as Gia disappeared down the steps before grumbling in defeat as she followed the other two.

Walking over to the dorms Gia stood in the doorway to Anna's bedroom, looking in she saw the plump Russian lying face down on her bed, softly crying. Her soft flannel shirt and shorts were rumpled yet clinging tightly to her body and her dark hair was in disarray. She was quite the enigma to french Mercenary, the big woman could bench press a battle tank and ad blown through the Hydra base with a negligent ease, yet outside of that first day she had avoided Xander's touch, busying herelf around the hotel room or making an excuse to sleep outside in the main room. She had been thinking about her for a long time and still could not quite grasp her feelings toward the big Russian.

Anna was so beautiful; her smile could light up a room. She had so much strength about her as well, far more than she believed she did, it was evident to anyone smart enough to see it, and Gia was very smart. In short, Anna had been an easy choice for the team. If she could only be as open in love as she was on the battlefield, she mused.

She crossed the room, sat down on the bed next to Anna, and began to gently caress her hair, simply being there for the other woman as she cried.

Anna rolled over on her back, looked up at Gia and said with a tremor of tears, "sorry Gia. I'm..."

Gia placed a finger on Anna lips and shushed her. "No need to apologize." She took a good long look and her fellow clone and marveled, her eyes were a little puffy from tears. Her soft flannel had pulled itself open exposing her left breast to Gia''s hungry eyes and her silk boxers were twisted and pulled up so much that Gia could see that her pubic hair was neatly trimmed above her lovely vagina. She could feel Anna's lips twitch beneath her finger. "It''s not your fault _Ma biche,_ " she said as she bent down and ever so gently kissed Anna on the lips.

Anna didn't know what to think, Her mind was racing. Gia was kissing her. It may have started out as a comforting kiss but that's not what it was now. Gia was kissing her in earnest, with desire and yet she still hesitant like she wasn't sure how far she was willing to go. Anna knew what to do next. She didn't care anymore. She was tired of hurting, tired of feeling sorry for herself and tired of laying the main room listening to Xander fuck the other girls raw while she counted all the reasons he wouldn't want her.

By the door Lilith watched the make out session heat up for several minutes before turning away and going to find Xander, she wasn't stupid after all, Anna's body image issues were plain to see, But to get the plump Russian over it she first needed the girl to acknowledge that there was in fact an issue, her rather crude commentary on the girls sex life or lack thereof had managed that part quiet successfully.

And with Gia and soon Xander making her scream in ecstasy that idiotic mindset would die, leaving Anna to explore her more exciting side under her own Tender Tantric Tutelage.

Now to get Xander hot and bothered and set him lose on the Russian.

* * *

(A/N) Fun fact, while it was not against the Law to be Homosexual in Viking Culture, it meant a dual to the Death if you in any way indicated that a Warrior was gay, womanly or unmanly, women having sex with each other was considered a cultural Norm surprisingly enough.

Vikings were weird in a lot of ways.

on the other site I got a lot of flak for this chapter 'Not being as Funny', sorry, but can you honestly see a medical professional from a super advanced race just accepting the crap medical professionals that made most of the Avengers?

Also each girl Xander clones has their own issues and sexual interests, Anna for example has some Body Image issues to work through (Seriously everyone else is an Olympic level athlete with the exception of Lilith who is... well Lilith.) while I won't be making these issues the major focus of the story they will be brought up from time to time as they try to work through them.

 **(Omake, in MistofRainbows story there is a competition between several people to see who can build the best Jedi Temple, I doubt I will ever get around to something like that in this story. So here is a short idea of what might have been.)**

"Welcome to the Sanctuary Stone Temple." Brook said with a flourish as she motioned to the massive multi-story stone monolith that took up the center of a relatively massive field.

Staring at the stone for several seconds the remaining members of Xander's Girls waited for a bit be they began to shift uncomfortably.

Finally Gia cleared her throat and decided to confront the elephant in the room "Well Brook, that a very nice," she trailed off glancing at the stone again "rock, a very nice rock. But we were supposed to build a Jedi Temple." The French Fighter said as Brook nodded happily.

"Yeah, but I figured that if everyone was going for the temple set up then I needed to focus on something else to stand out, Break the mold as it were." The clone of the SHIELD agent explained "So instead I focused on the Jedi," Brook said happy before pointing behind the group "Like him."

Turning Xander felt his blood turn to Ice as a massive twenty foot multi-ton Rancor stood only a handful of feet away.

To his left Xander saw his girls stiffen as they mentally prepared for a fight before Brook charged past with a laugh and threw herself at the Behemoth, the massive beast snatched her out of the air with a grotesquely long arm before tossing the giggling SHIELD agent up several dozen feet in the air and catching her again.

With Brook firmly in hand the Rancor lifted her carefully up to it's face and began to ruble at her for several seconds.

Taking in the crude body harness with an assortment of items hanging off it Xander blinked as his mind finally caught up with what was happening "YOU MADE A JEDI RANCOR!" he screeched as Brook stepped onto a small platform on the giants shoulder and nodded down at him.

"Yup, anything sentient and some things that aren't even that can in theory be a Jedi, and while they may not be the smartest beings in the galaxy Rancors are plenty smart enough to qualify." She explained as she patted the Massive head beside her softly "This big guy is the Bull Jedi, their equivalent of a Master and leader of the Sanctuary rock Herd of Jedi." She said as the massive force user bowed slightly at the shell shocked humans "He is also one of only five members of the Herd to have completed a lightsaber.

Glancing down at the harness Xander took note of the odd device that was attached there that looked like two fifty five gallon drums stacked atop each other and tried not to scream at the thought of facing off against that blade. "And what happens when he one goes over to the Dark Side?" Xander said as Brook simply laughed again.

"That's the best part Boss, I checked on both Dathmoor and Felucia, Rancors are naturally resistant to Dark Force corruption. Combined with the Herd mindset they have and their ingrained desire to protect others I think you would have a harder time turning an Ithorian to the dark side than you would this guy."

Staring up at the clone he had created Xander didn't know if she had was brilliant or mad, but either way he was half tempted to sick the massive Jedi on the Chancellor and see who walked away after the fact.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten Xander had to wonder what the Jedi Council was going to say when they discovered what they had done.

He was pretty sure Master Windu was going to shit kittens when he found out.


	7. Big Trouble

Big Trouble

(A/N) Sorry for the delay, if you read my Mass Effect story you would know that my Brother was admitted for an overdose, I lost my job while taking care of him, once he was out of the hospital he rather quickly relapsed and Over Dosed again.

He didn't recover from the second one.

I've lost my home, my job and my brother and now I get to deal with my mother and her bipolar swings between 'Everything will be fine' and 'NOTHING WILL EVER BE FINE AGAIN'

So I apologize, I seem to be doing a lot of that, but I really am sorry, on with the story.

Sitting atop the rise in the mountainous region of Afghanistan the young man tried to contain his rage at what had happened, he had sworn that he would get them home safely, looking down at the bodies of his team he reached out blood covered hands and placed them on the foreheads of the last two members and slowly began to chant.

He would eat his shoe if there was a single person within ten thousand miles that would understood the words, even in his native language, much less the ancient tongue he had been thought.

For nearly a minute he chanted as an ancient and sinister chill filled the air, he could feel his throat stressing the unfamiliar and primeval words hit his voice was shredded as he finished the mantra, a metal taste of ancient blood filled the air.

"Spirits I have summoned…" he rasped as he glared hatefully over the valley, one hand on the forehead of his recently departed teammates, he could feel the slow trickle of energy run up his arm and take hold behind his eyes. "…In the Ancient tongue and sacred ways."

This was power, he could easily see how one could get addicted to it "…Their Life-Force have I claimed!"

Across the valley below all the occupants could hear his voice, carried on the winds as supernatural forces answered his call "Now let the strength of their warrior souls…" he intoned as wildlife scattered away from him desperately, while the animals did not understand the words the natural life understood the reasoning behind them and what they would bring "…Open Wide This Last And Greatest Gate…" his voice was like thunder, it filled the sky with power as he finished the incantation, "…That Their Death May Be Avenged!"

With an explosion of energy the veil between worlds was ripped open, the last sight the young Cheyenne Shaman saw was the forces of hell pouring out, hunched backed and dark, he could feel the unnatural energy of the damned.

As he faded away he realized just what a mistake he had made.

(Uncanny X-Men #225)

* * *

Betty sighed as she finished up her stint at the controls and slipped out of the pilot's seat leaving control to Brook, truthfully it was unnecessary as the plane could easily fly itself in anything outside of full combat in a hurricane.

Still it was standard procedure to always have someone at the controls as much as possible.

Leaving the cockpit the archer stretched for a moment before glancing around the spartin interior with a sigh, while far from the worst form of travel she had ever endured it was equally as far from the best.

Heading for her cabin she checked the ships active manifest for a moment before shrugging out of her flight suit, the cool air of the aircraft caused a ripple of Goosebumps across her flesh standing nude in her cabin Betty glanced over at the custom work table that had been installed while they were on the ground.

Running her fingers over the custom bow that was waiting for her Betty considered sitting down and working on her arrows before glancing at the clock and letting out a sigh, it was a couple hours until they made it to their target and she definitely needed some sleep just in case things went south when they finally landed.

Glancing over at the bed the archer considered it before shaking her head in disgust before wrapping a short house robe around herself and stepping out of the room.

Moving back through the aircraft Betty walked up the spiral staircase, ignoring the looks the other girls gave her she stepped into the commander's cabin before dropping the robe to the floor Betty ignored the darkness of the room as she slid into the bed and snuggled up with the young man within.

For a brief naughty minute she considered waking him up for some fun before taking a deep breath to calm herself down and simply snuggled up against him and with the ease of long practice forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Xander woke up a little groggy and blinked as he stared at the gunmetal grey ceiling In his cabin for a moment before he realized that he wasn't in the very nice luxury motel he had spent the last little bit in and was instead slumming it as it were in the governments slightly above average standard.

Making a mental note to upgrade his bed Xander blinked as he felt a warm body snuggled into his side.

Glancing down he was surprised to see the brown haired archer snuggled up to his chest as her head rested on his shoulder. She was currently snoring slightly and Xander struggled not to laugh at the cute scene.

Moments later she shifted and Xander realized that she was also currently naked as a jay bird, a fact that had his Libido wake up and take notice before demanding that he take advantage of the situation.

Shifting down on the bed Xander smiled.

* * *

Sex Scene removed due to prudes.

* * *

Turning away from the door Lilith smiled as Xander indulged in his inner dominant personality, it was good that he was breaking out of his shell a little; soon he would be a perfect master for her desires.

Letting the smirk linger the Avatar of Perversion glanced over at an empty section of the airplanes interior and raised a single eyebrow, after a moment Loki let his illusion fall away even as he rolled his eyes at her with a sigh.

"I always forget how observant you horrible little avatars can be when you want," he grumbled as he leaned against the bulkhead and crossed his arms petulantly as Lilith continued to eye him cautiously.

She knew that if push came to shove she could crush the Jotun with little effort; the problem was that she wasn't as sure she could crush him fast enough to keep the plane airborne.

Despite being a shrimp in Giant terms he was still able to go toe to toe with Thor for some time before the natural battle prowess of the Thunderer carried him to victory.

In this case she was sure that any fight would end with the plane scattered across several hundred miles of landscape killing everyone but herself and the young frost giant in the crash, in which case she would simply twist the frost giants head off and deal with the fallout from Asgard herself.

Loki finally noticed the well built woman preparing to wing at his head and took several large steps back holding up his hands to ward off any attacks "Hold mortal, I am not your enemy"

"Ooh?" Lilith questioned as she took half a step forward to get in range of the Trickster "And I suppose you just dropped by to satisfy your inner pervert by watching us copulate" She challenged as Loki shifted slightly to give himself an escape route should this turn into a fight.

"Please, watching you mortals mate is as arousing to us higher beings as watching a small dog hump a teddy bear would be to you." Loki said with a sneer, while some of the Aesir had succumbed to their base instincts and mated with the mortals of Midgard it was one of those embarrassing perversions that went unspoken of in the polite society of Asgard.

Which of course meant Loki would bring it up every chance he got; he did actually enjoy watching Thor struggle to keep his temper in check whenever his pet human lover was brought up. "And while I would love to regale you in detail about how disgustingly primitive your species is compared to my own, I find myself on a tight schedule at the moment" he explained arrogantly before moving further away from the clenched fist.

Deciding to forgo further mockery Loki held out his hand and let the light fill it before a scene of the recent demon summoning appeared in his hand "The man your little human was going to recruit her gotten himself in a spot of trouble, in a rage and not thinking clearly he has opened a portal to a dark realm summoning the twisted spirits out of Muspelheim, loosening the chains of the Serpent and bringing this realm to the attention of Surtr, as well as awakening the Mund-Spilli, the World Destroyers, an issue of no small concern to all life in the nine realms."

As the image shifted Lilith felt herself become nervous as the image of massive multi-headed snake began to stir from its slumber in the realm of fire.

"I would really prefer it if this was dealt with in a timely manner so as to circumvent Ragnarok. I will be honest; my fated demise at the hands of Heimdal is something I wish to avoid at all costs." Loki explained before closing his hand and cutting off the image "None of the Aesir may interfere without starting a war with Surtr, else I would have brought this to the attention of the All Father."

Glaring at the Asgardian Lilith considered simply going for broke and trying to kill the little shit for the headache this would undoubtedly cause, with a sigh she decided against it before hitting the ship wide intercom button "Attention all hands, we have a dimensional incursion active in our area of operation, Anna please gear up and prepare for a hot drop into combat." She said with a snarl before turning to the now empty area that had held the godling.

Ignoring the scream of surprise and rage from the occupied duo in the commander's cabin Lilith headed for the drop bay snarling dark threats towards interfering gods and what they could do with their dramatic need for gravitas.

* * *

Entering the rear cargo bay the Avatar was pleasantly surprised to see the big Russian snapping the last few pieces into place on her Exosuit, she had obviously been caught in the middle of something important as she had forgone the vast majority of her clothing in her haste.

Currently she was sitting in the advanced combat suit in nothing but a set of crimson red bra and panties with the Soviet hammer and Sickle stenciled over her right breast.

Smiling at the blushing Russian Lilith made a note to buy her some more undergarments in red, and to keep hiding her less flattering undergarments before hitting the access ramp and bracing as the wind roared past and alarms began to blare in response, turning to her companion Lilith smiled as the armored form stomped over to her and stood ready "these are demons love, crush them with extreme prejudice." She explained before taking a flying leap out of the back end of the Short Bus.

Terminal velocity was reached in less than ten seconds as she angled her body towards the dimensional breach that glowed with an evil light below them.

Anna quickly caught up and then rocketed past as her flight system beat the free fall velocity, unconcerned by her friends head start Lilith smiled as the grounds closed quickly, Anna would have to slow down to avoid splattering against the mostly rock ground below.

She on the other hand was under no such obligation; her supernaturally gifted resilience would see the impact as little more than a minor annoyance.

Dropping from above the avatar slammed into the ground with the force of a small bomb, shattering the shell of a rather large beetle that had been busy spraying a truck filled with frantic Mujahedeen fighters with acid, as it exploded into a field of smoking gore the scantily clad engine of sex and destruction was already moving.

Shoving the smoking remains of the Toyota out of the way Lilith smirked as a pair of scythclawed demons rushed her, ignoring the oversized claws as the blades that could cut into tank armor was stopped on her skin Lilith gripped the two of them by their vulture like heads and slapped them together, pulping the supernaturally strong skulls before she let the still flopping corpses to the ground.

Smiling in joy as Anna bulldozed through a pack of smaller goblin like demons the two heavy hitter of Xander's little harem began to battle the demonic incursion as above them the SHIELD command ship shifted to a over watch position as the other fighters scrambled to join the fray.

* * *

Cursing in a wide verity of languages Gia Batroc rushed the others through the gear up procedures as she tried to figure out what Lilith and Anna had been thinking, finishing up with her own gear she made sure each member had at least one blade on them before placing the aircraft on auto-pilot.

Grabbing Xander from the back the French mercenary latched him into her own webbing, double checking that everyone else was ready Brook hit the ramp access and the trio of specialists jumped, tucking their arms in tight as they flew towards their engaged sisters.

The current mission was for Betty and Brook to assist the duo of walking tanks below, providing covering fire from an elevated position and keeping the demonic hoards focus on the valley floor.

Gia and Xander would infiltrate in from the ridge and try and find a method to stop the breach from its source.

In all it was one of the worst plans she had ever had to work with and she made a mental note to tear a new strip of flesh out of the Juggernauts clones ass should they ever survive this.

With a thumbs up Brook and Betty broke off and rocketed away focusing in on the chaos of the battle below, watching them go Gia considered throwing the plan to the wind and joining them in the fight before shaking the thought off.

This was not a battle that could be won with a punch to the gut or a bullet to the face. This was magic, and no matter how much she hated it this was something that needed to be shut off at the source.

Checking the altimeter on her wrist Gia tapped Xander on the shoulder before giving him a rolling five count, at two Gia saw him cross his arms and curl up as she had ordered him to do before she pulled the rip cord.

The SHIELD issue drop cancellation system was a wonder of cutting edge technology packed into one small compact system, with barely a whisper the chute was deployed even as a set of micro-repulsors worked to bleed off the remaining energy in a controlled manner.

For a single person you could use this system to glide in silently to an enemy controlled vessel or base and still have the stability to fire from above with reasonable accuracy before touching down.

With two people it turned what was usually a feather soft landing into a bone jarring crash down, as the two tumbled across the hard Afghan soil Gia kept them rolling with the impact even as she worked to keep herself wrapped around Xander's form.

As they came to a stop Gia took a moment to catalog and account for every bruise she had picked up and mentally record them for her future conversation with Lilith.

Shifting Gia hit the release button on the drop webbing and disconnected herself from Xander even as the younger man groaned from the shock of the landing, quickly checking him over for injury Gia made another mental note to make sure he was jump certified as soon as possible.

After making sure nothing was broken the French mercenary helped Xander to his feet as the Drop cancellation system efficiently repacked itself.

Nodding towards the glowing portal Gia and Xander took a deep breath and began the long stress filled trek towards their objective.

* * *

Brook Rumlow landed in a crouch in the rough countryside the standard black SHIELD bodysuit having been replaced with a tan and green number that helped her blend into the background, Slung on her back the south African Milkor at least felt the same, that particular weapons platform was pretty much universal and wouldn't add any extra pressure to the current conflict should anyone find it was used here, the only thing missing was her 'X' scheme on her armor, apparently painting a large X on your torso in a war zone was one of those things most military advisors had suggested she avoid.

Still Xander had been nice enough to gift her a shirt with her design across the chest, the olive drab Shemagh wrapped around her lower face and the body armor was sufficient to hide the fact that she was female from the locals as well as keep the dust and dirt from the area out of her mouth and lungs during the conflict.

Beside her Betty the newest member of Xander's little war harem landed with a whisper, with a massive OSV-96 slung over her back, the massive Russian 50 caliber sniper rifle also served as a general deterrent to most lightly armored vehicles, thankfully Gia had managed to convince the trick shooter that a bow and arrow in Afghanistan would stand out a little bit too much.

Brook had learned that despite the other woman's light build she was hell on wheels with any kind of ranged weapon, and while she preferred the advanced bow and custom arrows her original usually had access to, the clone of trickshot was no less lethal with a more modern weapon in hand.

The sarcastically named 'B Team' landed in a flurry of violence and death, Brook had opted for a Russian made and SHIELD updated 'PKM-X' model to rain hellfire down on the demonic threats below her, while she would have much preferred her standard weaponry Gia had insisted that they use regional specific weapons and ammo as much as possible.

Something about international incidents and operating in foreign soil, much like her original though she had ignored much of it other than 'Use Ruskie Weapons'

As the heavy 7.62x54r rounds slammed into a bunch of spine backed monsters that were busy taking bites out of a local fighter who hadn't managed to escape Brook took a moment to glance over the valley and winched.

Down below on the valley floor was a scene straight out of some apocalyptic wet dream, massive hunch backed, hawk faced creatures, wreathed in smoke were moving through the valley below, the local resistance was currently pouring vast amounts of ammo at the threats to little effect.

The mercenary watched in mute shock as one of the creatures appeared to shimmer for a moment before seeming to teleport to the side of a rather frantic fighter, twin scythe like arms cut the man into thirds before the unnatural threat stumbled and collapsed in a heap over its victim and breaking up into an oily black mist before fading away.

Further away Lilith stomped from one area of conflict to another, dismembering demons and human fighters alike, apparently even the appearance of actual demons did little to blunt the idiocy of some who thought it was a good idea to shoot at the walking engine of destruction.

To the left Anna was currently holding the engine block out of some vehicle as she pounded a titanic scorpion monster across its head as she stood atop its thrashing form dodging the striking tail and claws as blow after blow crashed down on its armored head.

Glancing at Betty as the sharpshooter watched in morbid fascination Brook nodded before the two of them opened up on the demons.

Apparently it was quite possible to kill the threats with sufficient use of violence.

And violence was something she was well versed in using.

* * *

Above them on the ridgeline a single demon crouched outside the ritual circle the young man had created and waited patiently, while her lesser brothers and sisters gorged themselves on the mortals below she had laid claim to the summoner himself, centuries ago she had learned that the succulent taste of fear paled in comparison to that of sweet taste of a traitors flesh, ever since she had become a sort of connoisseur of the different emotions and how they tasted. now she sat waiting to feast on the skin of rage, very rarely was rage the cause of such an opening, ooh it was often the start of one's desire to open a rift, but that rage was tempered long before they gained the appropriate skills and knowledge, and her mouth watered at the thought of what he would taste like once he broke the circle and she could reach him.

Idly running her clawed hand across her blood red lips she enjoyed the sting as they split and the blood pooled before dripping down her chin, her other arms were busy as well, pinching and rubbing her nipples with two as her bottom pair ran their taloned fingers across her flesh, leaving behind trails of delicious pain and blood as her excitement grew.

If she was lucky she might even manage to catch his soul before it fled, if so she could keep the breach open and usher in a new age of terror.

Giving a deep croaking cackle at the thought, if she managed to keep the portal open there was good odds that Mephistopheles would grant her a domain within the new world, filled with juicy mortals for her to feast on.

Shaking again in pleasure at the thought the demon missed the whisper of footsteps behind her, the crunch of a blade against her demonically reinforced flesh on her neck startled her for a moment before her vision began to spin.

Gia watched as the demons head tumbled off its shoulders and rolled across the ground, its body seemed to thrash for several seconds before slumping to the ground amid the pile of soldiers.

Behind her Xander scrambled across the rocks until he was at the circle and with very careful hands reached across the lines drawn in blood on the ground he touched his finger to the young man's forehead, he could feel the now familiar tingle of energy run down his arm before he found a dark haired girl clutching his arm tightly as she tried to explain what had happened and how to stop it.

Xander blinked as the girl slipped in and out of English as she babbled excitedly before he waved his hands to get her attention and simply pointed at the portal impatiently "Can you close it?"

Taking a moment to gather herself as she realized that her saviors probably didn't speak Algonquian, breathing for a moment she nodded "I can end it, a sacrifice of blood and flesh from the summoner and a big enough explosion will close the rift forever." She explained and stepped back as Gia hefted her blade "How much blood and flesh?" the French woman asked as the Cheyenne native waved her hands again to stop the mercenary from carving up her brother.

"No no, not steel, you can't remove it with steel."

Rolling her eyes at the archaic nature of magic Gia grabbed a rock with a particularly sharp edge "Xander, hold him down. Girl, Hold his hand out." She ordered and then shoved them as they stared at her in shock.

Bracing the man's left arm over two stones Gia took a deep breath and lifted her chosen cutting tool above her head.

* * *

Forge sat in the medical tent and tried not to make too much noise as the doctors worked to save as much of his arm as possible, he had woken up halfway through the amputation and nearly blacked out again from the pain.

Glancing out of the tent the Cheyenne native and potential shaman for his people felt a deep hole in his spirit; he knew that what he had done was wrong. His grandfather had warned him of the dangers and costs. Glancing around at the doctors that were working frantically to save what they could the Native American sighed in defeat as he realized that he would never be welcome home again.

* * *

 _(A/N) fun fact, calling the tribe Cheyenne is actually REALLY insulting, Some try to pass it off as 'Tribe of different speakers' or some crap, but Basically the French Canadians asked the Sioux what the other tribe in the Dakota territories was called and the Sioux called them 'Shaiyena' which can mean either 'Unintelligible speakers' or more commonly 'Dirt/Dirty Speakers'_

 _Racist mother fuckers_

 _As for what the Cheyenne think of the Sioux… that's something that requires a lot of alcohol, an in depth understanding of animal husbandry, a genealogy flow chart and a large crowd of rather impolite people._


	8. Pit stop in De-Nile

Another chapter for you, to enjoy and an Omake.

* * *

Lilith sat in the humorless grey room and sighed, of course Fury was angry with her, she wasn't stupid after all, demon killing aside she had attacked another country's army.

If you could call that an army.

Snorting at the thought Lilith lay back on the table and began to rub her naked tits indifferent to the cameras that were no doubt watching, it was her body she could do what she wanted with it damn it, and if they got their jollies off by watching, then that was on them, the perverts.

Seated on the table with her hands between her legs, the feel of sweat across her skin, the sexual avatar pushed her bathrobe off her shoulders as she felt her body tingle in pleasure at the thought of others watching her. Tossing the robe to the side she luxuriated at the naughty feeling of the SHIELD agents watching her. She so wanted to keep going after she felt people begin to react to her show, leaning back against hard metal table she groaned in pleasure.

"You know, when my cat gets like that I have to spray it with a water bottle."

Glancing up at the one eyes spymaster that had silently entered the room Lilith smiled upside down at the man "Do you have a water bottle?" she asked saucily before frowning at the lack of interest he showed her body, almost as if she wasn't worth his time to look.

Her good mood ruined, Lilith sat up and scooted around so she sitting cross-legged on the table "I always figured you for dogs, you know, the 'Faithful, Loyal and Stupid' type" she snarked as Fury dropped a folder onto the table in front of her and took a seat completely ignoring her naked breasts and exposed pussy just inches away.

"You obviously don't know me very well, I prefer things that don't need me to tell it when to shit, the fact that pound for pound a cat is more heavily armed than the average Special Forces team is as far as I'm concerned another mark in its favor." Fury countered before glaring up at the big woman "Now take a seat and let's get through this shit storm you kicked up, that is unless you want me to listen to the higher ups and turn Harris over to the Afghan government on terrorism charges."

Scowling at the one eyed man Lilith slid off the table and carefully bent over to retrieve the bathrobe she had been given on arrival, pulling the unflattering cloth on before taking a seat.

She knew Fury was mostly bluffing about turning Xander over, he was too valuable an asset at the moment to tick off like that, and he sure as hell wasn't about to turn her over, political shit storm aside she would just walk out, no this was about annoying her enough with paperwork so she wouldn't want to do it again, the others had followed protocol so they would be safe, so now it was just her and Xander being shat on.

Worst part was it would probably work too.

* * *

Staring at the massive mountain of paperwork that Lilith's little adventure had generated Xander felt the intense urge to cry, he really felt weepy when he discovered that it all had to be filled out in triplicate.

* * *

Brook Rumlow, the onetime leader of SHIELDS advanced 'Strike' teams glanced around the room carefully before making her way over to the rather rotund man sitting on a lavender scented pillow in the middle of the room, with the ease of long practice she ignored the rather large collection of weapons the man's thugs were sporting in a wide vary of obvious and subtle means as well as the scantily clad female the blob like man had chained to a post near him.

Her mental comparison between the Egyptian gangster and Jabba the Hut was cut off as the blob shifted slightly and sneered in contempt at her, tacking an extra ten thousand dollars on for the sneer Brook kept her face neutral as the obese man explained the situation to her in a tone that just bordered on the condescending.

Apparently the man had lost several expensive assets to an AIM research center nearby, his usual attempts at retrieving his goods had failed rather miserably and he was finally to the point where he was willing to hire an outside contractor to get the job done.

Glancing the information over Brook considered the threats for several seconds as well as the odds of the rotund man's sudden but inevitable betrayal, his initial bid of half a million Egyptian pounds almost had her clenching her jaw in silent rage at the piece of shit that would insult her.

"Thirty thousand dollars isn't even covering the cost of this meeting." she growled darkly as the man stared at her as if she had just slapped him with a fish before she continued "I'm a professional, my services are expensive, one million US dollars."

Waving his pudgy arms about in outrage, the man screamed and threatened for several minutes before countering with a quarter million dollars, shaking her head Brook dropped her price by fifty thousand but stood firm as the big man forced himself to his feet and stomped about in red faced outrage, Brook was mildly hoping the man would suffer a heart attack but put the thought off for another time as he bumped his price up to half a million.

Watching him carefully for a moment Brook considered the offer carefully, the man obviously held females in disdain but even more obviously wanted his items back giving herself a mental push the SHIELD clone shrugged and turned to leave, "My master would never allow me to work for so little," she said and almost smiled at the fat man's dark grin at her admission of submission to another.

Staring at the door for a moment to let the man's mind run wild with that new piece of information Brook finally turned back to him with a raised eyebrow "the cost is one million US dollars, but I can accept seven hundred and fifty thousand if paid in gold and…" she trailed off with a glance at the girl "Other assets my master may wish."

"Five hundred thousand in gold and the girl."

Snorting in contempt Brook shook her head "Seven Hundred and Fifty in gold and the girl." she said with finality.

After a moment's thought the massive man nodded in acceptance before waving her away dismissively "Take the meat, Brand her as your master's, no other payment will be received until you get me what is mine." He growled darkly before waddling from the room.

As the man's majordomo stepped up to explain what had been taken Brook idly wondered if the fat man was going to betray her before or after she turned in the requested items.

Not like it mattered anyway, the man expected her to be like any other gun for hire on the market.

A short while later Brook was joined by the naked form of her new slave her flesh still red and raw from the counter brand her ex-master had used to release his claim on her. Tossing a pair of pants and a black teeshirt at the girl Brook stared at her for several seconds as she fumbled with them before turning and striding out of the palatial mansion without a glance back.

Moving down the crowded street of Alexandria Brook glanced at her newest purchase out of the corner of her eye as the girl moved to keep pace with her, every now and then Brook would spot the girls eyes dart around her desperately before she glanced back down submissively.

A half dozen carefully chosen turns later and Brook was standing in front of her safe house, pressing one of the cracks in the bricks nearby Brook smiled as the door clicked open with her fingerprint, she had been concerned that she would be so different from Brock that she wouldn't have access.

Pushing the door open the Mercenary waited for the slave to enter before closing the door and waiting for it to seal before stepping away "So, how did they catch you?" at the girls look Book shrugged "You kept glancing around, looking for an identifier and an escape route." She explained as the girl looked down in fear at being caught.

After a moment the girl finally looked back up at the hardened mercenary with a touch of defiance in her eyes "My name is… Crystal Lily Fox, and I'm from LA."

Nodding at the response Brook set about gathering a team for the upcoming mission, at least the girl still had a sense of self, considering some of the slaves she had come into contact with during her time with SHIELD the girl was head and shoulders above where she could be.

Of course that probably meant that the sick bastard had enjoyed the 'Breaking' period more than the actual slave, he likely left her just enough hope to keep her going so he could prolong his enjoyment of the struggle.

"Alright Lily, before we go on two things are going to happen, first things first you are property right now, until you are out of this country you are not safe, that bastard back there can report you as a runaway thief and the next cop that see's you will arrest you and hold you until he comes by to pick you up," at her explanation Lily glanced down again at the thought of returning to her former master. "As such you will spend the next day or so here, do not leave the main floor" She said indicating the bedroom living room, bathroom and kitchen that made up the more 'Domestic' part of her safe house, "I would tell you not to leave or not to open the door but the house will be in lockdown and you need my thumb print to open the door."

"Secondarily the US consulate in Alexandria has been closed since nineteen ninety three, this means you would need to get to Cairo to reach the embassy for safety. However, most people tend to forget about the Library." At Lily's look Brook smiled "The Thomas Jefferson Library and 'American Cultural Center' is an American production and is staffed by embassy employees for the most part."

Seeing the hope in her eyes Brook smiled "I promise I'll get you home."

* * *

The next morning Brook was carefully watching the building her target was reportedly holed up in as she sipped coffee in one of the local open-air cafés, the light brown building with the honeycombed fascia front on it the building could easily hide a wide variety of horrible things.

Glancing down at the computer that was receiving the feed from the half dozen mercenaries that were working with her, Brook frowned, depleted uranium, titanium and advanced ceramics could be detected just behind the brown front boards across the face of the building.

Looking back up at the building Brook let loose a litany of curses she had learned in her time with SHIELD, the damn building was a goddamned tank, not 'Like' a tank, it was plated with the same armor off a Challenger main battle tank.

Glaring around at the customers to see if she had attracted any unwanted attention Brook closed the small computer and tucked it into her clothes before moving away from the building with a steady gait, her frown slowly turning into a feral smile as she came up with a plan.

If the eggheads wanted to play war, she would show them the proper way to play the game.

Signaling her team to fall back Brook was happy that this area of the world had a glut of guns for hire, it certainly made her job much easier.

Of course it explained why the thugs the crime boss had hired failed so spectacularly, the idiots had probably tried something stupid like ramming the building with a truck to try and make a hole.

Picking a random cab to get her back to the firebase Brook began sketching out what she needed to breach the advanced armor the building sported.

In a matter of hours she had the required vehicle and soon after the other tools needed, the easy part over Brook and her team worked well into the night modifying the Toyota Hilux.

It was nearly two in the morning when the Mercenary stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed face first into bed with a sigh.

Hearing the slight 'eep' Brook realized that her guest had probably been asleep, grunting an apology Brook shifted slightly so she could drag her legs up on the bed.

After a couple of silent moments Brook felt the bed shift beside her before a pair of soft hands began working on her boot laces for a second before first the right and the left boot gently was removed, Brook groaned in pleasure as the soft gentle hands massaged her feet through her socks before removing them.

"Do you really need to sleep?"

Brook didn't answer as she shifted in the bed as Lily slowly slid Brooks socks, Lily shifted onto the bed and knelt astride her body, Brook could smell the aroma of the bath powder she had used earlier, Brook felt the younger girl touch on my shoulders. Her fingers started to caress the skin more than massage it, Lily gradually applied a little more pressure as she kneaded gently into the warriors soft flesh, Brook could feel her shoulders relaxing under the younger girl's touch to point it felt like she was melting them and even at this early stage the rest of her body was following suit.

It would appear that she would be a tad tired for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

Staring at the camera's Agent 189238237 A.K.A 'Doug' tried to convince himself that his job was important, that he was a necessary part of the machine that AIM had become, that his contribution was valued as the agency moved to change and shape the world around them.

The fact of the matter was, Doug was currently trying to keep himself from nodding off in the stupid yellow bee suit everyone was required to wear, he hated these stupid suits, the scientist supreme ordered everyone to wear them for 'Safety Reasons'.

Moving to cover his yawn Doug once again cursed as his gloved hand bounced off the faceplate, the fact of the matter was that Doug wasn't like the other eggheads that surrounded him, he wasn't a genius at all actually, he had just stolen his brothers entrance exam on one test and suddenly he was getting job offers from all over the world.

Companies were throwing women and money at him in the hopes to snag him for their research departments, of them all though AIM had come through on top with the holy trinity of money, women and death rays.

How could he say no to a death ray? He was only human after all.

Reaching down Doug flipped up the small computer system he had on his wrist and shrugged, he was only ninety five percent human after all.

Grumbling darkly about egghead genetic experiments left in the lounge and the need for labels on things that aren't Kool-Aid.

Death Rays aside AIM had been a great choice overall, simply come up with 'Something' and the men on top would bend over backwards to keep you on, he had slid his name into a half dozen ideas that had been sent up the chain, one of them had even been used when fighting Thor.

He had suggested the weapons color scheme, the purple had totally rocked that year.

The best part though was that no matter how boring the job was, there was always someone on hand to cover you in case of 'Inspiration' the Scientist Supreme had been serious about having you drop everything if you had a sudden flash of brilliance and get it down on paper.

Primarily though Doug used it to catch a couple hours sleep during the long shifts.

Never too often though, and he made sure he had a couple random pages of mechanical doodles laying around and half-baked thoughts pinned up in his room just in case anyone got curious.

Glancing back up at the screen Doug frowned and leaned forward, apparently something exciting was going on outside, everyone was suddenly running about in a panic.

As his eyes skated across the different screens Doug felt his sphincter clench in a panic as a truck barreled down the street towards the AIM base, in the split second Doug counted more than twenty rocket launchers weighing the truck down and all of them pointed forward with a series of wires attached to the trigger assembly.

Quick as a flash Doug knew exactly what was about to happen, and furthermore he knew exactly what he had to do.

Hitting the button on the side of the chair the AIM agent waited for the click on the other side "Yo 1193 this is 8237 I'm getting an idea." Doug said and grinned as the man on the other line confirmed that he was off the clock.

Turning the screens off and leaning back in the chair Doug cut off his radio feeds and just ignored the world around him, Doug wasn't like the other egghead, he would willingly admit that he was no genius.

But Doug sure as hell wasn't stupid either.

* * *

As the dust cleared from the rocket barrage Brook grinned as the Toyota slammed into the hole and the shaped charge on the front detonated, blowing through the armor plating and breaching into the inner sanctum of the AIM facility.

One of the biggest weaknesses of modern Tank Armor was its inability to handle multiple rapid strikes to a single point, this made it slightly less useful for stationary points where you could in fact target a single area for multiple strikes.

Fortunately for her RPG-7's were cheap in this area of the world, and the twenty she had used to bust open the armor barely touched the slush fund her original had set up, even the shaped charge ram had cost less than a thousand dollars overall.

And she hadn't even used all of the Semtex she had bought.

Tossing open the side door of the panel van Brook stepped out and moved quickly towards the breach, on a secure facility the average response would be ten to fifteen seconds before the alarm sounded, first security contact would happen within thirty seconds and a full force response would happen within two minutes.

Walking through the dust as her men scrambled into the hole Brook smiled as they passed the thirty second mark before the alarm sounded.

She so did love dealing with amateurs.

Moving quickly through the facility the one time Hydra plant and SHIELD agent gunned down the yellow clad AIM soldiers in their stupid beekeeper suits as they tried to stop her, she never could understand why they wore that, sure it was probably useful in clean labs and hazardous environments but it was probably one of the worst uniforms she had ever seen.

And that included the classic Hydra Green suits the idiots had worn in the middle of winter in northern Europe.

Stepping to the side to avoid a random spray of lasers and bullets that her yellow clad foes used Brook hit the button for the nearest door and with a shrug stepped into the research lab, trust AIM to have the brightest people in the world but forget to lock down their labs when they were attacked.

Glancing around the sterile room Brook took a moment to club the scientist hiding in the corner before she turned her attention to the room itself.

Around her pots boiled over Bunsen burners as machines dropped chemicals into them in precise measurements only for the sludge it created to be syphoned out into holding tanks nearby.

With a shrug Brook reached into her pocket and fished out of the dozen odd Clone Drives that SHIELD had provided her before slapping it into the computer nearby and walking around to the tanks.

The odd pink goop looked oddly familiar to the mercenary and the odd backpack nearby almost looked like a flame thrower if you squinted right.

As her time fought outside Brook snatched the research noted off the table and thumbed through them for several seconds before she got a sinister smile.

 _Proto-Adhesive X dispersal system, for Anti-Riot, containment and capture teams, short term molecular bonding agent can be used to restrain any force for capture, interrogation or experimentation without the permanent side effects of the regular Adhesive X._

It was funny how the bad guys seemed to get so many of the cool toys.

* * *

Three hours later Brook once more stood in the palatial house again and tried not to roll her eyes as the fat bastard continued to monologue, her team had been paid and was already on their way out of country, their last job was to escort Crystal Fox back home, sure a twelve man team of hardened gunmen might be a tad overkill for a plane flight, but Brook was nothing if not a woman of her word, unfortunately that meant she was stuck here, listening to an idiot run off about how great he was and how he had tricked her and how the files on that drive would lead him to a weapon of…

Ignoring the man's blathering Brook idly pulled out a small remote and with a shrug pressed the button down with her thumb.

The unnecessary beep from the case was more than enough to interrupt the fat man's speech, as he turned his eyes on her Brook just waved the small remote at him and smiled "Semtex on a deadman's switch." She announced and smiled as the gangster's hard men took a rather cautious step away from their boss. "Now fortunately for you my master is the forgiving sort, and he doesn't want a lot of blood in the streets, to avoid this the price has just doubled." She was mildly disgusted by the amount of sweat the man was able to produce in just a few tense seconds even as the Majordomo simply stepped out of the room with a bow and quickly returned with two bars of gold even as his boss continued to stare at the case as if it had been transformed into a rattlesnake in his lap.

With a quick swipe Brook confirmed that the gold was real and with a smile handed the remote over to the fat man's head of house before turning on her heel and walking out the front door.

Idly she wondered if the man's head of house would take the opportunity to kill him or if the man was really loyal to his boss as she was to Xander, either way she fully expected at least a couple of minutes head start before someone sic'd the dogs on her.

Not that it would do them any good, as she stepped out onto the main road Brook had a little grin as a dozen SHIELD operatives swarmed past her and hit the house, apparently someone had tipped them off to both the advanced weapons data on the disk as well as the man's predilection for slaves.

Of course SHIELD couldn't 'Technically' do anything about the slave trade, they were a counter to advanced world threatening weapons, but nothing said that slave traders with access to advanced weapons couldn't be given a special priority.

* * *

Pushing himself away from the desk and leaning back in his chair Xander rubbed his eyes tiredly, it was no wonder his government back home looked the other way during supernatural events if they had to wade through all that paperwork after the fact.

His personal musings were interrupted by someone slipping into his lap and hugging him tightly, without opening his eyes Xander simply wrapped his arms around whichever one of his girls that wanted his attention at the moment, he knew several of them were having difficulties, but he honestly had no idea how to help them, as such he simply made himself available whenever he could and hoped that they would open up to him when they needed to.

After several minutes of silence Xander carefully moved his hands off his eyes and glanced down into the sleeping face of Brook, apparently she'd had a rough couple of days.

Shifting his feet so he was in a more relaxed position Xander decided that the mercenary had the right idea, leaning back the dimensionally displaced Scooby let himself drift off to sleep.

Behind him two bars of gold sat unnoticed in the commander's cabin.

* * *

 _Omake: Darth Buratus clutched at his throat in desperation his lightsaber lay in a smoking pile of slag nearby, he raged mutely as the armor clad form held him aloft imperiously for all his rage, his strength and his power his opponent had slapped him down like a Padawan, his manipulations had been laughed at, his forces scattered without a thought and even his own personal strength in the dark side was not enough to overcome the armored demon that had arrived on Cosecant only weeks before._

 _As the blood pounded in his ears and his vision grew dark around the edges the Sith Lord came to the realization that there was nothing left to rage against, this was the end of the line, his own student would never have the chance to challenge him for supremacy._

 _He actually felt somewhat sad about that._

 _With a last feeble gasp the dark lord of the Sith surrendered himself to the Force, his spirit floating away to join the-_

 _With a rough jerk sideways Buratus found himself floating in a strange green prison before it shifted and the visage of his killer filled his view._

 _"_ _Not yet little one, Von Doom still has need of you."_

 _Staring in horror at the armored face that had just stolen his soul away from the living Force Buratus' mind drifted back to the stories and tales he had heard during his travels through the less civilized worlds. Tales of demons trapped in armor, sent to consume the souls of the evil._

 _He did not find them nearly as amusing as he once did._

 _"_ _Madam Von Doom?"_

 _Glancing up from the filled Soul Stone Victoria Von Doom glanced at the aid that was dutifully ignoring the cooling corpse in her room._

 _"_ _Ma'am, I was sent to inform you that the Senate is meeting in regard to the Separatist threat, they wish to know if you will be sending a diplomat this time."_

 _Considering her current position as supreme ruler of several planets currently being challenged by the trumped up group of bankers and their toys Victoria's voice was certainly going to be heard today._

 _Turning away from the dead assailant Victoria dropped the gem into the young man's hand "Have my room cleaned and see that this is deposited in my personal library, I believe I will have need of it later, as for the council, Von Doom will go to the senate herself."_

 _Let them try to calm her with platitudes or bully her with threats as her consort played with the Jedi, she would see this threat crushed and scattered before her._

 _She had been required to 'Play Nice' back in her home dimension, she was under no such restraints here._

 _(No, this does not mean Von Doom will be copied, I haven't made up my mind yet one way or the other, but people keep asking so I thought I would tease a little bit, Von Doom is OP as hell, a certified Super genius who has an ongoing grudge match between himself and Mephisto, a Mage/Scientist/Ruler/super-what-the-heck-ever, I'm not sure what the Buffy Verse could throw at him that would be a challenge.)_

* * *

Rumlow kind of stole this chapter, still it was fun to write.

* * *

(A/n) "Pound for Pound more heavily armed than the average Special Forces Team" is a quote from my Good Friend Justin in regards to cats, he made a good point and it felt like something Fury would consider when getting a pet.

* * *

The slave trade is still strong in Egypt, Alexandria and Cairo in particular, about once every couple of month the boat I used to work on would get a request from private security contractors in the area to pick up passengers from the region and move them safely to Europe or America.

On three separate occasions we were stopped and searched by the Egyptian navy and police boats that were 'Escorting' wealthy yachts.

Some of their stories were horrible, some were worse. Several of the girls were branded as 'Thieves' so the police would pick them up if they were outside unescorted.

And yes, until 2010 the Thomas Jefferson Library in Alexandria was staffed by the US Embassy, it has since been taken over fully by Egypt.

We stopped getting pick up requests soon after.

This is not me saying Egypt is a bad place, quite the opposite actually it's beautiful and filled with awesome people, but like everywhere they have their problems, this was just the one I have experience with.


	9. A Girls Night Out

(Takes place during Brook's adventure in Egypt.)

Makkitotosimew sighed as she fiddled with a small watch she had picked up from somewhere, the device quickly coming apart in her hands as she broke it down to its component parts and began to do the same with a smoke alarm she had found in the storage area.

Her mind was awhirl in thought as she went back over the last few days, her team being killed, murdered by those that had professed their friendship.

The rage she had felt at the betrayal and the dark cloud that had settled over her mind as she summoned the demon hoards to achieve the vengeance she was unable to get on her own.

The shock of waking up female had gotten through the rage haze and she had quickly managed to convince the two humans on how to end the portal, after that it was a frantic rush to gather everything up and get her and her other self into the SHIELD craft before a frantic supersonic flight to Egypt in search of medical attention.

Glancing down at the small radiation collector she had assembled the tinker scowled at the lack of bust on her small frame, at a A cup her chosen name had been more satire than an actual title, unfortunately the SHIELD agent that had been taking her information had thought she was serious and she was now saddled with the a mocking joke of a name.

"She who has big breasts indeed." She grumbled darkly as she crossed her arms under her nearly nonexistent bust and pouted as she glared at the device that her mind was telling her could collect radiation from the local environment before releasing a powerful localized Neutron pulse.

Reaching out she crushed the device in her hand before shoving the remains into the trash with a scowl, she didn't need to be heedlessly making WMD's when she was angry.

The worst part was that she hadn't even started on the report Fury wanted from her.

Scowling to herself Makki grabbed the paper and began scribbling out her thoughts with the plain bland No. 2 pencil, long practice had shown that it was the only way she could finish a project without distraction.

Two hours later she held her head in frustration as she tried to find a way to describe 'Opening a portal to hell and damning all life to an eternity of torment' in such a way that Colonel Fury didn't just preempt any further issues and simply shoot her original self in the head.

Not that she would blame him if he did, her actions were deplorable, she had already lost the right to use her name and they could never return to the tribe's lands.

Tossing the pencil down in frustration Makki let out a sigh before she stood up and headed for the door to clear her head.

Moving through the corridors of the aircraft Makki tried to keep her mind from drifting as the advanced aircraft whispered sweet words of seduction to her, begging and teasing her to make them better, to improve what the mortals had already declared to be 'cutting edge'.

Shaking her head as the electrical system seemed to sing a particularly enticing tune about silicate carbide semiconductors and what it would mean for system stability with a nanotech weave to transfer energy to different components.

She was so distracted that she completely missed where she was going until she ran face first into the chest of her clone commander.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I-" Blushing in embarrassment Makki tried to apologize before she realized that Xander had taken a hold of her hips to steady her after their collision and had yet to let her go, the Cheyenne native lost the ability to form coherent sentences as she stood in front of Xander gaping like a fish for several long seconds before she finally broke free of her stupor and with an undignified squeak bolted back to her cabin.

Behind her Xander stood blinking in shock before he looked around for an explanation before he turned around and headed back towards his room on the upper deck wondering what he had done to scare the new girl.

* * *

For her park Gia was glaring at the document in front of her as she cursed Lilith once again for making her do this, ignoring the urge to simply set the entire desk on fire the French savate fighter stood up and launched a half dozen blows at the reinforced and padded beam she'd installed in her cabin at the start of the journey.

Spinning around she slammed an elbow into the pads before dancing back into a flurry of knee strikes and kicks that did little to vent her frustration at the amount of paperwork Lilith's little adventure had caused.

Raising her hand to strike again Gia sighed and let the hand drop, it was pointless, the fact of the matter was that she just wasn't cut out for this, she was aware that she had more than enough experience to lead a team for a mission or two, but she couldn't inspire them like a true leader, for thatXander would need to copy someone like Captain America or Cyclops.

The worst part though was the paperwork that she had to work through as the de facto 'team leader'.

Glaring at the stack of forms she had to fill out again the French fighter snarled before turning away from her torment and going to change into something more comfortable, if she was luck she could get a quick spar in and maybe a soak before she returned to work on the papers.

One of the good things about being in the Alexandria SHIELD base was access to the small things like 'Running water' and 'Food she did not have to cook herself'.

Throwing a change of clothes into her bag Gia slung it over her shoulder and stepped out into the main corridor of the 'Short Bus'.

A short walk later and the French fighter was surprised to see Anna and Betty both in the SHIELD gym working out, the Rhino clone was currently running on an advanced treadmill her shoulder pressed against a beam as her legs pumped to move the treadmill forward, as the treadmill was currently blurring past at a hundred and twenty five miles an hour Gia decided it would be better to leave the big girl to her own devices.

Glancing over as Betty danced her way through an obstacle course with ease the archer used a wrist mounted laser to zap away at small spheres that popped up randomly as targets of opportunity, even with her own acrobatic skills Gia was surprised at the skill the trickshot clone was showing off.

Shaking her head Gia stepped into the ring and began to warm up alone, an open invitation for a spar should anyone be brave enough.

Brook, Lilith and Xander were notable for their absence, though apparently Fury was making his displeasure known to the last two, and nobody really knew where Brook went off to whenever they were grounded for any length of time.

A minute later she was joined by an imposing black male in a SHIELD shirt pulled tight against his chest and a pair of well-worn grey shorts, smiling at his acceptance of the unspoken challenge Gia finished up her warm up and shifted into the ready position, at his nod the two began to circle, Gia watched his movements carefully, he was certainly light on his feet despite his size, shifting his stance quickly as he circled to the right, his hands held high to block head strikes as he leaned forward slightly to keep the majority of his body out of her range.

Frowning around the mouth guard Gia moved forward to attack and shifted quickly to avoid the big man's jab, knocking the arm away she caught his other hand in a wristlock and lashed out with a kick to his midsection that her opponent blocked with a raised knee.

Releasing his arm Gia danced back as he advanced with a string of punches, a wide smile on his face as he kept the pressure up.

Ducking under a wide swing Gia shifted the battle and counterattacked with her own series of kicks and jabs that had the much larger opponent on the defensive.

A quick feint for his midsection allowed Gia to strike at his unprotected knee, driving him to a crouch as he struggled to regain his feet and fight off the storm of blows she was sending his way.

Letting herself go in the joy of the fight Gia once more swore that she would hand off the command position as soon as someone capable stepped up.

* * *

Across the gym Betty glanced at the fight out of the corner of her eye before taking a shot at another sphere that popped up she ignored the balls shift to red as she 'killed' it, ever since her cloning the sharpshooter had been wondering at the changes she felt, Gia had been nice enough to pass on one of the amulets the Sorcerer Supreme had made to do away with the period issue, still she wondered why it didn't feel awkward or strange that she was suddenly female.

She took a half a moment to watch the French team leader land a crushing kick to the big man's chin before she dove back into her own exercise, slipping through a series of rings she fired off a triple shot before she slid under a closing drop wall, her memories were different now, or at least she assumed so as she was rather sure her original didn't have a vagina six months back when she got licked out by the cute redhead behind the bar in New York.

As far as her memories could tell she had always been female, even though logically she knew that she hadn't.

Lunging for the salmon ladder Betty used the bar to climb the sixty feet back to the top of the course, it would have been easier without the training orbs firing back at her as she climbed, but if it was easy than anyone would do it.

Reaching the top she held on one handed and used the wrist laser to cut down on her opponents again before making the leap into the pipe that would take her back to the bottom, as she pipe flashed by in free fall the brunette wondered if the redhead was still willing to service her despite her gender shift, surprisingly enough she had kept her attraction to the female form, currently the only male she had an interest in was upstairs filling out paperwork to explain why they had invaded a non-aligned country.

Dropping into a roll the brunette smiled as noticed she had shaved off another half a second off her best time.

Placing the wrist blasters to the side Betty stepped over and began working on her arm and upper body strength again, it wouldn't do to miss a shot because she had skipped training.

As she went through the steps of working her arms and upper back to use the bow Betty let her mind drift as she tried to come up with a reasonable name for herself, she was embarrassed to say that it had taken her almost a year to think up 'Trickshot' back in the day.

At least she still had some of those old names she could dust off and try.

For her part Anna simply focused on pushing past her limits, the press of the heavy bag was counterbalanced by the repetitive pounding of her feet as she fell into a runner's trance, the only thought that made it's way through her mind was an idle thought of asking Xander if he would let her run cross country sometime and perhaps the idea that he would let her carry him as she went.

The thought of spending the days running across country and the nights alone in a small tent made the big Russian smirk as she forced a little bit more speed out of the treadmill spinning past below her.

It was nearly an hour later when the three came to a stop, Gia having beaten several of the larger SHIELD agents in a spar and Betty had completed her workout, of them only Anna didn't look out of breath as the trio made their way to the showers.

* * *

*Scene removed due to FFnet Policy*

* * *

As the trio toweled off and got dressed they each resisted the urge to giggle instead they ignored what they had just done and instead focused on the task at hand, namely a name for Betty.

"I would go with 'Luchnic' The Archer." Anna said as she toweled off and resisted the urge to blush at the sight of the two firm bodies beside her, she knew she still had body issues to work on for herself but thankfully the other members of Xander's Harem were working with her to accept herself, the fact that both Xander and Gia found her sexually appealing was doing wonders for her self-esteem.

Slipping on a sports bra and a top Betty rolled her eyes before looking back at her fellow warrior "Saying 'Archer' in a different language doesn't count as a code name." she teased pulling her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way before she bent over to put on a pair of running pants that would get her back to her room aboard the 'Short Bus' as the big Russian snorted in disdain at her comment.

"It is more original than some." Anna said with a shrug as she settled a pair of military BDU pants on her hips and threw on a tank top and a rather gaudy Hawaiian print shirt that she left unbuttoned "I remember this one named 'Paste-Pot-Pete' several years ago. And we shall ignore the most wondrous 'Whizzer' and legendary 'Arms Fall Off Boy' without comment." She announced seriously as the other two broke out in giggles at the absurd names and abilities of some of their contemporaries.

Getting herself back under control Gia had to smile, "Perhaps 'Escarmouche' would suffice?" she offered and at their look shook her head "Skirmisher" she supplied and was pleased when it wasn't rejected out of hand. "Well, with that somewhat settled what are your plans for le soir?" and sighed as the two women shrugged indifferently. "In that case I suggest Dinner out, a bit of shopping for some naughty fun and then we ambush Xander in his room and have our wicked way with him." At her suggestion the French fighter shrugged "As an alternative we eat in the mess hall, finish up the mountain of paperwork Fury has given us and then go to bed alone as our master begins to bleed from his ears from the lack of sex we have all been too busy to help with over the last day."

At her reminder about the reaction Xander was likely to have the three women agreed to the first plan before gathering their things and rushing for the door.

As they left Gia made a mental note to have Xander punish Betty for her teasing earlier.

* * *

Gia Batroc– Georges Batroc, Batroc the Leaper, Nominal Team Leader

Lilith Marko / 'Destroyer' -Cain Marko, The Juggernaut

Anna Sytsevich / 'Nosorog' -Aleksei Sytsevich, The Rhino

Brook Rumlow / 'Marauder' –Brock Rumlow, Crossbones

Betty Barton / 'Skirmisher' –Barnie Barton, Trickshot

Makkitotosimew / 'Hearth Born' -Forge

* * *

(Omake)

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Watching as the teen screamed his innocence to the world as he fled past her Gia blinked as the subject of their rescue mission ran only to be followed closely as a nearly seven foot tall blue giantess chased after him, behind them Gia could hear Thanos rage as his clone chased the teen out of his throne room.

Blinking in shock at the turn of events Gia rolled her eyes before poking Lilith in her rock hard abs and simply pointing at the doorway from which they could hear the Mad Titan bellowing from before she waved her hand and motioned for the rest of the rescue party to follow her.

Ignoring the sounds of destruction as Lilith pounded on the fallen Eternal behind them Gia and the Girls moved to try and save their master from the inevitable 'Death By Snu-Snu'.

(A/n) No I don't plan to copy Thanos, he is another one of those 'Walking Disaster areas' that Fury warned him about.


	10. Girls Night

(A/n) Let me be clear, I was not subtle about what you should expect when you read this, if you are stupid enough to continue reading this and get offended that is entirely on you, if you do decide to share your personal opinions with me then at least man the fuck up enough to post it openly so everyone can mock you for your bullshit.

*HCM*

* * *

Makkitotosimew groaned as she lay slumped on her desk, she had gotten the perfect chance to approach Xander and had flubbed it, her, a twenty two year old military, demon summoning, mutant veteran had blushed, squeaked and ran for the safety of her room.

Hiding her head under a nearby book on electrical engineering she wished for Sue Storm's powers, what use was advanced weapons and machines compared to the ability to disappear from embarrassing situations.

Groaning as she felt the slight tingle in her nether regions, Makki let the book drop from her head as she tried to convince herself that she was just embarrassed, it was just a natural reaction to having someone like Xander so close.

Sighing as she didn't even believe that herself Makki sat up and stared at herself in the mirror nearby, she knew what the issue was, her original had experimented in college and found that he got horny after an embarrassing encounter.

It had all started when he had used sex to calm himself down both before and after public speaking, but it had quickly developed into it's own fetish, a desire or need to be put in compromising situations before he could find release.

Apparently it was one of the things that had transferred to her in the duplication process, a mental link between embarrassment and sexual arousal.

Leaning back in her chair Makki slowly unbuttoned her pants, a quick glance at the door showed it to be unlocked sending a sharp thrill down her spine as she slipped her hands down into her pants and let her desire take over.

She let the fantasy build as she imagined the situation, she had stepped out of the shower and discovered that she had forgotten her towel, her body shivered in the cool air of the short bus as the water dripped down her body and left a little puddle on the floor.

she moaned in anticipation as she imagined stepping over to the door, it slid open silently at her touch and Makki gave a soft gasp as Xander stood at the far end of the room, one eyebrow raised as he glanced over her nude form, pausing for a moment on her hairless pussy before he turned away slightly, dismissing her and her slight form from his mind.

A burn of embarrassed anger flushed through her body at the dismissal of her imaginary self even as she touched herself and shifted at the tingle of electricity she felt from the contact.

Biting her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure as the imaginary Xander started to talk to her about some file or report she had failed to fill out correctly, the minor bit of paperwork more important than her own naked body.

She felt the heat of a blush creep it's way up her face as her imagination took a turn and Xander finally turned to look at her fully, the teen walking up to her and very carefully inspecting every inch of her like an animal at a show, some pathetic mongrel that had been entering into a purebred tournament.

She imagined Xander touching her, his voice explaining in exacting detail how her small breasts made her worth less than the others, the imaginary world beginning to break as she was now standing on top of a stage with the other members of Xander's Battle Harem arrayed before her as she stood on display as Xander fingered her to the audience's disgust.

The soft gasp of surprise from the door shattered the dream and drew her back to the real world where Gia, Anna and Betty stood staring at her in shock, throwing her head back Makki screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit sending her into a thrashing mess before the eyes of her sisters.

After a moment of hesitation Anna moved through the door and with a soft blush on the big russians face lifted the insensate form of the still twitching girl and very carefully moved her over to the bed, the small spartan mattress was quickly addressed and made ready by Gia and Betty as Anna skillfully stripped the petite girl and with only a bit of fuss and a few gasping moans from Makki had the girl cleaned up and tucked into bed in a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt, it was nearly an hour later before she slowly came back to her senses and quickly curled up in a ball as she realized what she had done.

Her desire to curl up and dissapear was for nought as Gia lifted the slight girl into her arms and hugged her increasing the embarrassment and lust "Petite Chatounette, we came to see you and found you playing all seul, all alone yes?" Gia said and glared at the other two as they giggled before the french mercenary began to pet the smaller womans hair. "Now we had planned une soiree de filles, a girls night out and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

It took the Cheyenne a moment to actually parse what was being asked and even more before she managed to nod and was rewarded by a kiss to the top of her head before she was shifted back to a sitting position and the three women began tearing into her clothes in search of something feminine to wear out.

In a manner of minutes it was declared a lost cause and Makki found herself pulled out of the room and headed for the exit of the SHIELD base without even the decency of a pair of underwear under her clothes.

Blushing in embarrassment as she was dragged outside Makki allowed herself to be manhandled into one of the military issue SUV's that were kept on hand before the quartet headed out chattering to each other about the best shopping areas in the Alexandria.

Makki was amazed at how much the three of them knew about the Egyptian city, seeing her confused look in the rear view mirror Gia smiled before explaining that her original had a safe house and about a half dozen odd jobs in the area before she was cloned, with easy access to Africa, the Mediterranean and the Middle East, the city was something of a mercenaries' capital which had Brook nodding along the two of them having spent time in many of the same circles.

Surprisingly Anna had even spent time in the town having moved through Georgia and Turkey before taking a trip across the Mediterranean on her originals journey to America, the big Russian had spent nearly half a year in the city before she found a smuggler that could get her across the Atlantic.

Within a quarter of an hour Makki found herself being press ganged into a dressing room of a small boutique with an arm full of clothes in her arm as Gia ran interference with the shop owner, an overly excitable Egyptian with an embarrassingly french accent that had Gia struggling to take the man seriously.

Holding the tight dress up Makki sighed as the seamless shredded mini dress seemed to be two sized too small, while she enjoyed it the thought of wearing something so tight had her blushing at the idea.

"Oh my god that's perfect!"

Jerking in shock Makki turned to the door as Anna moved into the rather spacious dressing room with her seeming to fill up the space, the Cheyenne native squeaked in shock as the big Russian snatched the younger girl up and with an efficiency that shocked her had the dark haired natives stripped out of her comfortable sweats and had her squeezed into the dress with a minimum of fuss as Makki blushed furiously at being treated like a life sized doll for the bigger woman.

Standing in front of the full size mirror Makki stared at the dress that appeared to be painted on her as she tried to pull it down just a hair more to cover the top of her thighs at least.

"W-what about underwear?" she half whispered as Anna shook her head, the usually reticent Russian shook her head with a serious look on her face as as she ran her hands across Makki's thighs.

"No no, with something like this you don't want the lines to show" she stated imperiously before smiling at the Makki in the mirror "Besides, it will just get in the way when we seduce Xander tonight Da?" she said and smirked at the blush as Makki considered everything that would be accessible to the teen and what would be viewable in simply sitting down.

Smirking at the thoughts that Makki was obviously having Anna turned her towards the door and gave her a gentle push "Now for the shoes!" she declared happily as Makki stumbled outside and blushed at the wolf whistle she drew from Betty and the shocked gasp of artistic outrage from the shop owner as Gia smiled.

In a short amount of time Makkitotosimew was sitting on a short stool and very carefully trying to cover her more private areas as Anna and Betty went through the shoes on offer as both of them seemed to take great pleasure in running their hands higher than they technically needed to, seeming to enjoy the slight squirms that they managed to work from her as they teased her in front of the manager.

In short order the quartet were well dressed and and ready for a night out and were heading for one of the swankier part of town as the sun set in the west.

As the temperature began to drop as the planet shed it's collected solar energy the night crowd began to pour out into the streets, within a matter of minutes the quartet of Xander's Battle Harem pulled into a parking spot in one of the local clubs that had a reputation for a fun night out.

Parking the SUV so as to avoid some poor valet from getting immolated by the vehicle's security system the four of them were quick into the queue and even quicker into the club as the doorman waved the regionally exotic women into the club quickly.

As the early evening music washed over them Makki shifted closer to Anna as Betty moved towards the dance floor and Gia headed for the bar, in a matter of minutes Anna had taken control of a small table and directed Makki towards the back of the table, while this kept the club goers from bothering her it also gave them an excellent view of her naked pussy if they should happen to look her way at just the right angle.

Flushing in embarrassment Makki glanced up as Gia set a drink in front of her and Makki took a gulp from the copper mug before gasping as it burned causing Anna and Gia to chuckle.

"Take it slowly Chatounette, while the Mule is one of the softer drinks I think the bartender poured it a little strong on the Vodka as he was a tad distracted." the French Mercenary said as she adjust her chest slightly with a smirk as Makki continued to cough.

As the alcohol hit her system Makkitotosimew felt the warm glow of the vodka begin to work it's magic.

It would be six hours, three clubs and a short stay with the Alexandria Public Safety agents in response to a young man that tried slipping something into Gia's drink that ended with the young man needing to have several ribs and a shoulder replaced before they returned to the short bus with dark plans to molest Xander.

Arraying themselves provocatively around the bed they spent a short time whispering and giggling before one by one slipping off to sleep.

*HCM*

* * *

Xander woke with a beautiful woman asleep on his chest this was unfortunately not as picturesque as it might seem.

His neck ached from the odd sleeping position of the chair, his mouth and sinuses were dry from snoring on his back, his left side felt like a mass or bruises from where Brooks hug had ground her elbow into his ribs throughout the night and his chest was a raw, itchy, sticky mess as Brook had drooled on him from her position and he had a headache.

To top things off Xander's bladder was full near to bursting and he had an erection that could be used as a support brace.

Reaching up Xander gently shook Brooks shoulder and nearly gasped as she nuzzled into his chest and hugged him tightly adding pressure to his bruised side.

With a couple more shakes Xander finally managed to get the mercenary awake enough to warn her of the impending crisis.

Getting up Xander stumbled towards the bathroom, desperately working on his pants as his sleep fogged brain came up with ideas on how exactly he was going to relieve himself in his current state.

He had just about decided to either do a handstand so the angle was right of superman the toilet bowl as he freed himself from the confines of his pants and began the age old struggle when he nearly jumped out of his skin as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and a chin rested on his shoulder as he relieved himself.

As he relieved himself Xander was surprised by Brook's flexibility as she pressed against him from behind, one soft leg lifting up and with a gymnast's flexibility worked his pants and boxers down to the floor, carefully stepping out of them as he finished his befouling the waters he shuddered as she carefully peeled him out of his shirt and with a soft writhing of her body against his own dropped the garment to the bathroom floor before she returned to work. After a minute of her hand gliding across his chest Xander was getting close as one of the hands released its hold on him and a moment later the shower started, Xander blinked as the mercenary very carefully adjusted the temperature before guiding him under the spray of water.

Ignoring the slight sting of the hot water across his flesh Xander as he stepped under the spray and enjoyed the mercenaries touch under the water of the shower, even as he gasped for breath in surprise, the thrum of pain from his ribs and chest fading as the blessing/curse worked it's magic to heal him after his offering to the perverted Goddess of the Mayans.

Carefully taking care of his morning issues Brook set about actually washing Xander in the shower cleaning him efficiently and carefully before shoving him out with a small kiss and turning to her own cleaning needs, the shower doing wonders to wake her up even as Xander dried himself off and headed back to his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Ignoring the office space that had dominated his last two days Xander stepped into the master bedroom and froze in shock, never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have four scantily clad females cuddling together on his bed.

Admittedly in a couple fantasies but never in anything approaching a realistic thought.

Despite the dream situation he was in fact seeing Gia, Anna, Betty and Makki scattered across his sheets in a tangle of limbs and silk.

Xander's thoughts were interrupted by the soft hiss of the door sliding open and a sudden moment of vertigo before he found himself cuddled in the bountiful hills of Lilith's bosom as the Amazon strode over to the bed and without a thought threw herself onto the massive bed and curled up around him with a distraught sniffle.

Shaking his head amid the grumble of discontent from the other occupants Xander glanced up at the pouting face of the Juggernaut clone as she held him and very carefully hugged her hard body to him. "Everything okay?" he questioned and got a petulant shake of the head for his answer before he sighed "What happened?"

Grumbling darkly as she squeezed him Lilith finally huffed in disgust and buried her face in Xander's neck "Fury was mean to me." she stated grumpily as she tried not to let her two days without sleep affect her as Xander patted her on the back consolingly. "He made me do paperwork, I hate paperwork." she grumbled and sighed as Xander transitioned from patting to simply rubbing in consolation as he nodded.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Lilith felt a flash of dark joy run through her at the question as she leaned back and smiled at him brightly "Let me peg you!"

Blinking at that one eighty turnaround of emotions Xander swallowed at the menacing smile, for a brief moment Xander knew what a Twinkie felt like when he had it in his hands before shaking his head "No." he declared and ignored the muscled woman's moans of despair to glance over at Gia who was currently sitting up and staring at the two blearily "What's pegging?"

Through the haze of sleep and a slight hangover Gia parsed the question for several seconds before managing to come up with an answer "She straps a godemiche to herself and shoves it up your cul." she mumbled before turning over and flopping back down on the bed as Xander squawked before turning back to the pouting Lilith with a glare.

"In that case HELL No, my cul will remain un-godemiched, not just no now, but no tomorrow and next week, next month, next year and fifty years from now, no if I'm drunk, on drugs, possessed, mind controlled, enchanted or bewitched, no for my clones, copies, duplicates, doppelgangers, ghosts, spirits, shades or body doubles or any other reason that I can or can't think of the answer is no." he declared at the pouting weapon of mass destruction as she sulked.

"It's not fair, you want to fuck our asses." she argued, and argument Xander couldn't deny if he was being honest but he was still not budging.

Reaching out Xander carefully turned her head so she looked at him before giving the bigger woman a kiss "I won't deny the desire, but if you don't want to, if ANY of you don't want to then I won't push it. I consider myself blessed to have you with me, the sex is an amazing bonus."

Grumbling in defeat Lilith kissed him back before resting her head on his and sighing "Well in that case I want to hold down the new girl while you fuck her tight little body her in front of everybody."

Once more about to deny her Xander froze at the excited gasp from the direction of Makki, glancing over at the furiously blushing girl Xander blinked as she hid her face in one of the pillows and moaned. Glancing at the smirking Lilith as she nodded Xander broke away from the larger woman and very carefully shifted over to the newest member of his crew and ran his hand across her arm "Makki?" he whispered and enjoyed the squeak his touch brought from her "Makki, Lilith wants to hold you down in front of everyone and let me fuck you." he whispered and blinked at the deep moan that pulled from the petite girl. "Is that what you want Makki? For everyone to see you, to watch as we rut like animals in heat?"

For a moment he thought he had gone to far as the Cheyenne native seemed to lock up for a moment before he noticed her feet quivering under the blanket as she orgasmed at the thought, "Did you just cum Makki? Right while everyone tries to sleep?" he hissed and smirked at the hissing squeal he managed to pull from the still thrashing girl before she slumped unconscious the embarrassment once more overloading her senses.

Sitting back on his knees Xander stared down at the comatose mutant before he sighed "Well we are definitely going to have to play with that later." he whispered to himself as Lilith simply bounced happily behind him. After a short time Xander sighed, as much as they would like to lounge about all day they had things that needed to be done. "Gia, when you are awake I need you to start looking into some magical villains, Sunnydale is a rough place and I want someone with the Mojo on hand when we get back." he announced and took the French woman's flap of her hand in his direction as acceptance

"Anna I need you to find out what you need to get your armor back up to spec, you saw what the demons did to it in Afghanistan, and Sunnydale will be worse." he ordered as the sleepy Russian just nodded.

"Betty, bows and arrows are pretty universal but I want you to reach out a bit and find out what you can get if you go wild, Adamantium string on a Yggdrasil bow, Hell ask Thor if Odin will pass on his bow or a copy." he said and managed to perk the slowly waking archer up at the thought of getting ahold of a legendary bow for herself.

"Lilith I need you to put some effort into finding a psychic block for us, the last thing I need is some vamp getting a mind whammy on you and turning you against us." he said and accepted her scowl at the thought as evidence that she would put some effort into it.

"Sleeping beauty here," he said nudging the unconscious Makki "Needs to see if she can make a virtual training system for me," he said and shrugged at the looks he got from the women "Right now I am the weak link, if we get attacked I am the least capable of defending myself and I really don't want to be the dedicated damsel in distress for this adventure." he stated before glancing back at Lilith "Besides, she needs something to keep her occupied before we play out that fantasy this evening."

The sexual avatar giggled at the thought before she nodded seriously "It should be fun, hopefully they will keep me entertained for the next fifty one years." she purred before stripping herself out of her clothes and diving under the blankets to molest Makki until the smaller girl woke up.

Shaking his head at the perverted avatar he was stuck with Xander stood up and stretched, the aches and bruises of his night were faded thanks to the blessing of his curse.

"And me?"

glancing up at the wet naked form of Brook as she stepped out of the bathroom and dried her hair Xander smiled "You need some down time," Xander said and waved off her frown "I may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but I know that Buffy and Willow always needed a couple days to decompress after a big job, and I assume that it was a big job that had you requisition body armor and guns from the SHIELD armory," at her nod Xander frowned "Then you have today off at least, because you have to be exhausted if you didn't take anyone else as backup."

At her frown Xander shrugged "We are a team, I understand that most of you are used to playing it solo, but in Sunnydale that will get you very dead, very quickly, so today you have off, rest, relax and get some food in you so we can start working as a team tomorrow."

Xander was more than a little concerned by the blush the mercenary sported but forced himself to turn back to the others as he began to plan for the future.

*HCM*

* * *

"The best laid plans of mice." Xander grumbled darkly as he slid into a SHIELD issue compression suit and began to tug on the boots, as the rest of the team prepped for the inevitable confrontation, he had been contacted by Fury about a way to get back in his good graces, a way that did not involve writing out a small forest worth of paperwork.

He wouldn't even need to fill out a SD-9970 form over invading national soil as the Podunk nation wasn't recognized as a sovereign state despite the Republic of Transia existing since the sixth century.

On paper it was a blank space between Latveria, Romania and Macedonia that had the three nations arguing over where precisely national lines were without any of them willing to make an effort to actually go there and find out.

If they had they would have likely discovered that the area of the Wundagore Mountain was existing as a self-sufficient city state, as it stood the little burg could have easily been overlooked for another millennium or two without too much effort if not for the sudden surprising discovery of Uranium deposits in the region.

With the eyes of the world turning towards it, SHIELD was the first to not only discover the micro-nation but also the citadel of advanced technology that sat atop the mountain.

A citadel filled with militant beast men, advanced weapons, nuclear power and radiating ultra-dimensional energy that was disturbingly similar to the demonic incursion from Afghanistan earlier in the week.

Now due to the Avengers being tied up with a half dozen Hydra splinter groups cropping up around the world and SHIELD being severely low in manpower thanks to the HYDRA moles that had infested their organization Fury had called in the marker he felt Xander owed him for the headache he caused.

Apparently giving Fury a headache was equal to battling nuclear powered Demons in the spymaster's opinion.

Xander had already sent a notice to Von Doom about the possibility of a demonic incursion near his borders and warned him that his team would be in the area.

For his part the dictator had simply accepted the information before shutting off the channel, hopefully by telling the man first he could avoid a diplomatic incident in the region.

And if they failed then the super-not-a-villain would be better prepared to clean up after them.

*HCM*

* * *

Next Up 'Wundagore and the High Evolutionary'

Or

'How much do you suck at naming shit' by Bova the cow woman A.K.A. Bessie.

*HCM

* * *

(Omake)

-And in other news today Sunnydale High was devastated by a freak tornado storm last night that saw the small suburb hit by no less than fourteen EF-5 Tornados that seemed to center on the school and surrounding areas, with winds in excess of two hundred miles an hour and more than three thousand lightning strikes in the small area the building and grounds are a complete loss, the death toll is still coming in but is already expected to be in the thousands, meteorologists are at a complete loss to explain what happened.

Already religious leaders from around the world are taking this as a sign from god that the end is near.

This is Victoria Vax NSCC Channel 13 news Los Angeles.—

Glancing over at the slowly recovering 'Storm' clone that he had brought from the other world Xander sighed, last night as his girls had been finishing up their patrol a group of particularly stupid apocalypse demons had attacked and managed to knock out and kidnap the 'Calm' and had managed to entomb her in a sarcophagus in the masters old lair.

Apparently they had planned to sacrifice her as part of their prophecy called for 'the Blood of a Storm Goddess' to open the Hellmouth.

They had failed to take Storm's rather strong dislike of small, tight, enclosed spaces into account.

Turning back to the TV as it showed the blasted landscape that had once been Sunnydale Xander somehow doubted that the usual 'Sunnydale Syndrome' was going to work on this one.

(A/n) I like Storm, apparently so do a lot of other people, Storm currently holds the top spot for most requests being very closely followed by Mystique and Von Doom, that being said however having her in Sunnydale would end… badly…

*HCM*

* * *

P.S. The embarrassment fetish (Erotic Humiliation) of Makkitotosimew comes from Deadpool who once claimed that he was wearing women's underwear that he got from Forge's drawer.

P.P.S. Forge never denied that the underwear was his.


End file.
